Moving Forward
by Grl4fnfctn
Summary: After receiving a full time position at Rosewood High, Aria and Ezra reluctantly decide to move forward and end their relationship. Once Ezra comes face to face with the reality that Aria might have found a new love interest, he changes his mind. Is he too late to win back Aria's love?
1. Chapter 1

Aria grabbed her duffle bag out of the back seat of her car and headed toward the door of the gym. She had been taking self-defense classes for the last two weeks. She was tired of feeling defenseless and scared by this new A. She was learning how to take care of herself. She thought back to her first meeting with her instructor, Jake. He had immediately picked up on the fact that she was tense, guarded, and on edge. He called her out on it, stressing how important it was that she trust him in order for her to get the most out of her work out. When she defended herself by saying that she had a lot going on, including just having broken up with her boyfriend, he had jumped to the wrong conclusion that it was Ezra that was making Aria feel scared and insecure.

Aria ran her hand over her face in frustration as her thoughts turned to Ezra. It was torture to have to go into his classroom and sit there every day pretending that she was over him, that the feelings she had for him were now dead. She couldn't help but watch his every movement as he paced in front of the room talking with the students about their latest literature selection. His brilliant blue eyes would light up with excitement over a particularly animated discussion. She remembered those same eyes gazing into hers with similar excitement and arousal during heavy make out sessions. When the students were working on independent assignments, she'd covertly gaze up at him through her long lashes and the thought would come screaming into her mind, _I've seen him naked._ And, of course, once she thought it, she couldn't help but visualize it. This was usually quickly followed by the similar realization,_ he's seen ME naked._ Aria wondered if Ezra was having the same difficulty that she was. Was he ever sitting in front of the classroom remembering what they use to have, what they use to mean to each other? Does he ever listen to me answer one of his questions and think to himself, _I know what that voice sounds like when she's screaming and calling out to me during her orgasm. _

Aria let out of puff of air from between her parted lips and shook her head from side to side as if to physically rid herself from these wayward thoughts. She had to learn to control her mind better and stop herself from dwelling on what she use to have with Ezra. It didn't do her any good, and in fact, all it did was keep the pain raw and fresh. She had to give herself time to get over him and forget him. _Forget him...right...like that was going to ever happen._ Aria yanked the door of the gym open and stepped through to the cool interior, still angry at herself for allowing her mind to go there once again. Not only was her training helping her feel more confident in dealing with A, it also provided a distraction from thinking continually about Ezra.

Speaking of distractions, Aria spotted her instructor, Jake standing beside the check-in counter, as if he had been waiting on her arrival. Ever since their first encounter when he had pointed out the wall of isolation she had built around herself, she had been aware of the steps he was taking to put her at ease. He was so strong and confident, and spoke to her with a directness and honesty that Aria found refreshing. Brick by brick he was tearing down that wall. He had a burning intensity when it came to instruction and the discipline that he wanted his students to develop, but other than that, he had an easy-going and relaxed mannerism about himself to which Aria couldn't help but feel drawn. It was nice to be around someone that didn't have any connection to A and the daily torture she was subjected to through emails and texts.

Jake looked up from the paper work in his hands, and smiled at Aria as she walked over toward him. Her lips automatically curled up into a huge grin and her hazel eyes danced with excitement. She loved coming to the gym. These sessions were starting to make her feel powerful. Maybe she wouldn't be A's victim forever.

"Morning Aria. You ready for another back breaking session?" Jake teased her.

Aria's smile widened even larger as she bantered back, "You can try, but I'm feeling pretty unbreakable today."

"Hmm, glad to hear it. Maybe we can up the pressure today." Jake turned and Aria followed him down the hallway to the room they used for their sessions. The east wall was filled with large-paned windows that overlooked the nearby parking lot. The opposite wall was completely encased in mirrors so students could watch their movements and make corrections according to the instructors comments. The floor was lined with thick mats with a punching bag hanging in the far right corner. Aria placed her bag on one of the folding chairs and then went to stand in the center of the room.

"Let's stretch you out and warm you up first," Jake said. Aria went through the usual ritual of leg, arm, back, and neck stretches, making sure that she was limbered up for what was about to come. "I have a new exercise I want you to try," Jake said while demonstrating the stance that he wanted Aria to bend and stretch into. He always made everything look so easy. But for Aria, some of these moves took a little bit of practice. She squatted down and attempted to move just as gracefully as Jake had, but knew that she was falling short in what he was wanting. It became even more apparent as she saw him start to shake his head. "No," he said. "You're almost there but it's not quite right. You won't get the full effect unless you stretch the correct muscles. Here, let me help you."

Aria felt Jake's warm hand on her inner thigh as he pulled her right leg farther out from her body and slightly behind her. With his other hand, he grabbed her left wrist and pulled her arm up and over her head, opening her shoulder blades wider. Aria could feel Jake's chest against her back and was aware of his breath on her exposed neck. Her eyes fluttered up to their image in the mirror. He was staring down at her body, making minor corrections to her stance, and then, as if he could sense her eyes on him, his gaze met hers in the mirror. Aria's breath hitched in her throat and she became more and more aware of his hand on her inner thigh. _Was it her imagination or did she feel his thumb lightly stroke her leg?_ To Aria, it seemed that they stood frozen in this position for minutes, until Jake cleared his throat, tore his eyes away from hers, and pulled away from her. "Now you've got the idea of how this stretch feels when you're in the right position."

The workout went on as usual from there for the next twenty minutes. They sparred back and forth, Aria pleased with herself when she successfully blocked several of his moves. As if sensing that she was ready for more complicated scenarios, Jake started to intensify the workout. The speed of his mock attacks increased and Aria could feel her heart drumming in her chest as she danced around the floor, warding off his jabs while getting in a few hits of her own. She smiled with delight when her foot made contact with his chest, causing him to stumble a few steps back. The smile quickly faded when she saw the look on his face. She knew she was about to pay for the kick with a quick comeback of his own. Before she knew it, Jake swept her legs out from under her and had her pinned to the mat. He used the force of his body weight to keep her from being able to move her legs, and his hands were pressing her shoulders deep into the mats. Aria tried to wiggle out from underneath him, but she was unable to move. She was completely at his mercy. Jake stared down into Aria's wide eyes, noticing her mouth opened slightly in a surprised "O." "Don't ever get too cocky, Aria. When you let your guard down, that's when your opponent will take advantage of the situation."

Aria gazed up at Jake, his face mere inches from her own. She noticed the slight crease between his chocolate brown eyes, as his brow furrowed in concentration. His lips were slightly parted from the exertion of the workout, and the thought quickly crossed her mind what it might be like to feel those same lips on hers. Jake was aware of Aria's scrutiny and how her large, luminous eyes were suddenly fixated on his lips. He released her shoulders and used one of his hands to sweep a wayward strand of hair out of her face and tuck it lightly behind her ear. Aria held her breath the whole time, never taking her gaze off Jake's face. His hand released the brown tendril, feeling the soft silken texture fall from his fingertips. His hand then brushed against her cheek, his thumb lightly stroking her lower lip. Aria remembered the sensation from earlier when she had thought she had felt the same hand lightly caressing her thigh. Slowly he lowered his head until their lips barely grazed each others. The kiss was quick and fairly chaste. Jake pulled his head up so that he could gaze once again down at Aria. "Is this okay?" he asked. "I want to make sure that I didn't misread the situation. "

Aria's tongue darted out and licked her lips. She slowly nodded her agreement. Jake still seemed hesitant to take the next step. For his own peace of mind, he needed to be sure that he wasn't taking advantage of her. She had seemed so vulnerable and nervous when she had first come to the gym two weeks ago. "I know that you're saying yes," Jake began, "but are you sure that THIS is what you want? We can always stop before anything more happens." As Jake was speaking, Aria flashed back to a similar conversation she had had with Ezra in his car, the rain cascading down the windows providing a cocoon, insulating them from the world outside. _I need you to be sure that THIS is what you want. That WE are what you want._ Aria blinked her eyes rapidly as if trying to rid herself from the unexpected flash of memory as she and Ezra had decided to persevere in their relationship despite the fact that her father was hell bent on destroying it.

As if to prove to herself that she was over Ezra and through with reliving every detail of their relationship, Aria reached up and grabbed Jake by the back of his neck and crushed his lips down onto hers. His lips were just as soft as she had thought they would be. They kissed three or four times, each one becoming a little more aggressive and demanding. Aria felt his hands caress down her arms and lightly settle on her hips. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck, feeling the ripple of his strong upper back muscles and shoulders flexing beneath her fingers. His tongue began to probe against her lips and she willingly parted them, allowing him to gain access to her mouth. Their tongues met and dueled for dominance as his hands began to move upward, lightly caressing the underside of each of her breasts. Part of Aria was screaming that this was wrong, that the lips she felt crushed on hers, the tongue she felt stroking and darting into her mouth, the hands that were embracing her body were not the right ones. Only Ezra should be allowed to touch her in such a way. Only Ezra should make her body sing and come alive with every stroke of his hands and tongue. Aria forcefully shoved the thought aside and closed her mind to everything except how her body was responding to Jake's touch.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra quickly shut the car door and hurried to the entrance to the gym. He glanced down at his watch for the fifth time in the last five minutes. _Yes, I'm still late._ This was the second time this week that he had been late to pick Malcolm up from his karate class. Being back at Rosewood High full time meant he was playing catch up on completing his lesson plans. He loved teaching and was ecstatic to be back at it, but it was exhausting him mentally and physically.

And then there was the ultimate price he had paid with the sacrifice of the relationship he had with Aria. He felt his chest squeeze tight as he thought about her sitting in his classroom each day, gazing up at him and calling him Mr. Fitz. _Was it that easy for her to forget what they had meant to each other?_

There were some days he had to literally squeeze his hands into fists to keep from reaching out and caressing her hair or touching her face. He wanted so badly to grab her and crush her to him, kissing her over and over until she begged him to make love to her once again. He could vividly remember the smell of her shampoo as he buried his face in her chestnut locks and the feel of her breasts beneath his caressing hands. And yet, it seemed to him, that she had easily readjusted herself to the role of the student and he as the teacher.

Ezra hurried down the hallway toward the back classroom where Malcolm's karate class met. Despite the fact that he was in a hurry, he involuntarily looked to the left and the right at the various classes that were meeting in the other rooms along the way. He was almost to the end of the corridor when his feet suddenly came to a halt.

His arms hung limply down at his side as he slowly pivoted to face the partially opened doorway of the second to last classroom. His eyes were riveted to the scene displayed before him. There was Aria sprawled out on the floor deeply engrossed in a heated make out session with some large, dark headed, broad shouldered man. Ezra's breath caught in his throat and his hands slowly clenched into tight fists as he watched this unknown stranger's hands roam freely over Aria's body. Their lips were locked tightly together in a passionate kiss. Aria tore her lips from his to catch her breath, at once gasping for air and also emitting a small moan of pleasure. Once again Jake reclaimed her lips and plunged his tongue back into her mouth.

At the sound that escaped Aria's lips, Ezra took an automatic step toward the room. _Shit, if this guy knew what was good for him, he'd get the hell off the floor and move the fuck away from Aria. I'm going to tear him limb from limb. _At the last moment Ezra stopped himself from barging into the room and making a fool out of himself. It was clear that Aria was moving on, and despite the fact that it was killing him, she had every right to do so. After all, HE was the reason that they couldn't be together.

He stood with his back against the wall and took several deep breaths trying to calm himself. _I won't think anymore about what's going on right on the other side of this door._ He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. _I won't picture that guys hands all over Aria, squeezing her breasts. I won't remember the sound of the moan that escaped her lips. A moan that seemed very similar to the sounds she made when she had been with Ezra. When it had been Ezra's hands that had touched her breasts and been allowed to stroke her in places that no other man had...to hell with this. _Ezra pushed off the wall, once again dead set on bursting into the room and yanking the guy off Aria and knocking the shit out of him.

"Dad, you're late again." Ezra stopped in his tracks and swiveled his head to the right. Malcolm stood in the doorway to his class, his book bag slung across his shoulders. Ezra stared at him for a few seconds without speaking, reprogramming his mind from jealous lover to dutiful father. "Sorry kiddo. Got held up at work again." He walked over to Malcolm and ruffled the top of his head. "It won't happen again."

"That's what you said last time," Malcolm grumbled.

Ezra was aware of movement behind him and heard the door to the room that he had so recently been standing outside of fully opening. "Aria!" Malcolm squealed and raced past Ezra to give Aria a big hug. "What are you doing here? You going to eat with us?" Aria released Malcolm from the hug and stood back up. Her large eyes swept upward and locked onto Ezra's. She tentatively smiled. She seemed a little nervous and unsure of herself.

_Hmm, I wonder why? _Ezra thought to himself._ Could it be because she thinks she almost got caught making out with her new boyfriend by her ex-boyfriend?_ _Little does she know she DID get caught. _"Not tonight Malcolm. I'm here taking a self-defense class," Aria explained. She placed her hand on the arm of the guy that had exited the room directly behind her. "This is my instructor, Jake."

_Her instructor? Maybe Aria did have a thing for authority figures._ Ezra sized the guy up starting at his toes and working his way upward until their eyes looked onto each other. _Okay, he's big, but I still think I can take him._ "Nice to meet you Jake," Ezra said through clenched teeth. "Glad to see that Aria's motivated to learn how to take care of herself."

"Oh, I don't know. I think she's been taking care of herself just fine. She looks good to me," Jake replied. He smiled down at Aria and placed an arm possessively around her shoulders. Aria nervously giggled and cleared her throat. "Jake's a great motivator."

"I'm sure he is," Ezra replied, his cobalt eyes burning into Aria's. _He knows_, she thought in a panic.

"Well, I've got to get Malcolm out of here and over to the pizza joint." He held out his hand to Jake. "It was nice meeting you." The two shook hands, Ezra holding on a little longer and tighter than was necessary as if he had something to prove to the other guy.

As he and Malcolm were walking down the hallway he overheard part of Aria and Jake's conversation. "So who was that?" Jake asked.

"That," Aria said with a sigh, "was Mr. Fitz."

"Mr. Fitz? By the look he was giving you and the daggers he was throwing my way, I thought he was your ex." Jake pulled Aria into an embrace, circling his arms around her tiny waist.

Aria laughed nervously and kissed him lightly on the lips. "He's just some teacher at my school."

_Just some teacher at her school,_ Ezra thought to himself. _We'll see about that._ He knew there was no way that Aria was over him as completely as she was wanting him to believe. He made a vow to himself then and there, _Aria will be mine again, and I know just how to do it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything associated with PLL. I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter!**

For the next two weeks Ezra tried on multiple occasions to catch Aria alone at school, but he'd been unable to accomplish his goal. Every time she showed up for class and left the room, Emily was plastered to her side. If he didn't know any better, he'd think Aria had hired her as her bodyguard.

Adding to his surmounting frustration was the fact that within that same time span he had spotted Aria and Jake together multiple times. The first time was when he had stopped into the Rosewood Grille for dinner just a few days after the incident at the gym. He would have backed out the door and left, not wanting to punish himself by having to watch the couple interact with each other, but just as he was about to turn and head out, Jake happened to look up and make eye contact with him. A slight smirk twitched the corners of Jake's mouth, and then he reached out and caressed Aria's hand that was lying on the table top.

As of yet, Aria was unaware that Ezra had entered the restaurant. Jake picked up her hand and kissed the back side of it. She placed her palm against his cheek, lightly stroking his lower lip with her thumb. Ezra moved woodenly over to the counter and sat down on one of the barstools, his back to the seemingly happy couple. He was not about to give Jake the satisfaction of feeling that he had frightened Ezra off, but he'd be damned if he'd sit where he'd have to continue to watch them.

The last time he saw them together was just yesterday. He was hurrying into the school juggling his coffee mug, lunch and brief case, attempting to keep the hot liquid from spilling over the side and sloshing onto his crisp white button-down shirt. It was just a few minutes until the first bell of the day was set to ring and he wanted to make sure he wasn't late to 1st period.

The parking lot was, for the most part, deserted as all the students were already in the building. This was what made him notice the cherry-red convertible that quickly pulled into the parking lot and abruptly stopped before one of the school's entrances. Jake jumped out from the driver's side and ran around to open the door for Aria.

She swept her legs out of the car and stood up on her high-platform sandals. With one hand she pulled down the leopard print mini skirt she was wearing, and the other, she wrapped around Jake's neck. When she leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips, Jake pressed her body tightly against him. His arms were snaked around her waist, hands resting possessively on her ass.

Ezra was sick to his stomach as he watched the PDA. He had decided that as a school official, he had the right and obligation to go over there and break it up. _At least that's the excuse I'll give them. _But before he had even taken one step, the kiss ended and Aria walked into the building, swinging her hips from side to side. Ezra watched Jake's eyes follow Aria as she sashayed out of his line of sight. With a satisfied grin on his face, he got back in the car and sped out of the parking lot.

The bell for 1st period rang, and still he made no move to enter the school. _Why was he driving her to school? Had she stayed the night with him? Was the SLEEPING with him?_ Ezra felt panicked, his heart rate starting to increase. A cold, clammy feeling seeped through him at the visual image of her reclining naked on a bed with Jake moving between her legs. _That's it! No more putting it off. I HAVE to find time to talk to Aria. _He knew that if he could just get her alone, where she couldn't run off and avoid him, he could get her to admit her feelings.

Part of him knew that he wasn't thinking logically or realistically about their situation. There were real reasons why he and Aria had broken up. Those reasons hadn't changed or disappeared. But as Aria had once told him, "_forget about logic. What does it feel like when we're together?"_ That's what Ezra was now fixated on.

Ezra finally caught a lucky break later in the day. There was an important swim meet after school, and as such, the swim team was excused from the last period to have adequate time to change and prepare. That meant no Emily escorting Aria to and from class.

Just as the bell was about to ring to dismiss for the day Ezra looked casually up from his desk and spoke out loudly before the class, "Miss Montgomery, I need you to stay after the bell for a few minutes. I want to discuss with you the topic for your college-prep essay."

Aria had been busy stuffing her papers and her copy of _The Scarlet Letter_ back into her book bag when she heard Ezra's request. Her head snapped up, her large hazel eyes scrutinizing his expression, trying to determine what his ulterior motive might be. She knew damn well that he wasn't wanting to discuss her essay. _What is he up to?_ She couldn't very well refuse to stay. He had purposely made the request before the entire class, knowing that she'd have no other choice but to submit.

"Yes, Mr. Fitz," Aria replied with saccharine sweetness. Her lips curled up into a slight smile, that didn't quite reach her piercing eyes. Aria just had to keep reminding herself to not let him get to her. She had Jake now. She was moving forward just like Ezra had wanted.

Ezra wasn't fooled by her response. The tone in her voice made it abundantly clear to him that staying after class was about the last thing she wanted to do. _She's afraid to confront her feelings._ He was hoping that a little alone time would help remind Aria how good things could be between the two of them.

When the bell rang, the class cleared out quickly leaving Aria and Ezra alone. She stood up and walked slowly to his desk, waiting for him to look up and recognize her presence. Instead, he abruptly stood and walked over to the door, shutting it softly before turning around to gaze at her. He moved silently like a predator across the floor until he was standing directly in front of her, so close that Aria could feel his breath on her skin.

As was her habit when she was nervous, her tongue darted out, licking her lips before biting down on the lower one. Her long lashes swept upward as she dared to gaze into Ezra's vivid blue eyes. Her breath caught in her throat at his intense look of longing that seemed to directly pierce her heart. Her body began to involuntarily respond as she felt the all too familiar fluttering in her stomach and her breasts began to swell in size, aching for his touch. His hungry gaze slowly moved from her expressive eyes to her plump, rosebud lips. _They look so kissable and so close._

As if sensing that Ezra was about to lose all sense of self-control and lunge toward her, Aria took a stumbling step backward, breaking the apparent spell that he had been under. She cleared her throat and softly spoke. "Why did you really want to see me? I know it's not about an essay."

Ezra shook his head, either in response to her comment or to clear his muddled head. Maybe for both. "You're right. It's not about your essay. We haven't really had a chance to talk lately and..."

"We're supposed to be giving each other space, remember?" Aria interrupted. "We shouldn't be "talking" to each other." She used her hands to make little quotation marks to indicate that she knew that he had more on his mind than just a casual teacher/student conversation.

"I know what we said," Ezra responded with slight irritation. This wasn't going the way he had planned in his mind. "I don't need you to remind me about why we broke up, Aria. Believe me, I replay that conversation in my head on a daily basis." Aria leaned up against the edge of his desk, stretching her legs out slightly in front of her. She let out a small puff of air in frustration from her parted lips, staring up at him, but making no comment. Ezra took another step forward closing the distance between them. "That doesn't mean I've stopped caring about you. I want to make sure that you're alright. That you're happy. That you're making smart choices for yourself."

"I'm fine," Aria said, though her eyes were unable to meet his, her gaze dropping to the floor as if suddenly fascinated with the patterned tile. Ezra reached out and tilted her chin up with his soft fingers until their eyes locked onto each other once again. A surge of electricity seemed to pulse between them. For a moment, time seemed suspended. Everything inside Aria felt coiled too tight... one move and the dam on her emotions would break.

She could feel her toes curling and her breath quickening as she watched Ezra come closer and closer to her, intent on capturing her lips with his. She knew she should stop him, that they were about to make things even more complicated between them. She knew she should pull away, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Ezra slowly bent down to capture her lips with his. The kiss was sweet, pure, but at the same time, there was an undercurrent of barely contained passion and longing.

Ezra slightly lifted his lips from hers, whispering softly against her skin, "open for me, Aria. I need you." A small whimper escaped from Aria as his lips claimed hers once again. She was beyond rational thought. All she knew was that she loved him and wanted him.

Her mouth eagerly opened as his tongue pushed against her lips, seeking entrance. Of their own accord, her arms found their way around his shoulders, pressing him closer against her. _I've wanted this. I've needed this,_ Aria thought. Ezra stepped even closer so that his legs were now straddling one of Aria's. Any closer and they would be on top of the desk together.

Ezra's hands were roaming from Aria's face, down her arms, to the sides of her breasts. They danced up and down her spine, settling on her ass, which he squeezed, pulling her pelvis closer to him, needing to feel every inch of her body molded against his. His mind flashed back to the image of Jake's hands also touching Aria, curled around her ass in a similar fashion. He took his left hand and placed it on her inner thigh. Slowly he started to dance his fingers higher, pushing past the hem of her skirt until they reached the heated junction between her legs.

Involuntarily Aria slightly parted her legs farther, giving him easier access to reach her. He placed his palm against her soaked panties that illustrated so vividly how much she wanted him and how ready she was for him. He pushed his thumb against her and felt her body convulse and arch against him.

Ezra moved his lips over to her ear, kissed and sucked her earlobe and then he whispered softly, "can he do this to you? Do you LET him do this to you?"

Aria was lost in the sensations that were swirling through her body. She knew this was wrong but it FELT so right. She had been fighting her feelings for this past month, and why not give in just this once. She had thrown caution to the wind and allowed herself to just feel, to just be with Ezra. And then she had heard those words. _Do you LET him do this to you?_ It was as if he had doused her with ice water.

Her eyes snapped open and she violently shoved against Ezra's chest, causing him to stumble a few steps back. "What did you say?'

"I'm sorry, Aria, but I have to know. It's killing me to think about you with him." Ezra couldn't even bring himself to say Jake's name.

Aria pushed herself off Ezra's desk and straightened her skirt back down. Her eyes flashed with fire as she started to walk toward the door. "I can't believe you'd even ask me that. This was a mistake. A huge mistake."

Ezra grabbed her upper arm to keep her from leaving and pulled her back around to face him. "Just tell me, are you sleeping with him?"

Aria shook her head from side to side, her chestnut hair falling in waves around the sides of her face. "We've only been broken up a month. Do you seriously think that I'd already be sleeping with someone else? Is that how little you think of me? I'm trying to move on just like you said." Aria's voice had become louder and louder as she became more heated and angry at the thought of Ezra's accusation.

"You're the one that said we should date other people. That's what I'm doing. I'm trying to make the best of the situation, but Jake's not you. He could never be you." By the end of her tirade her voice had grown soft, as if all the fight had drained out of her. She looked up at Ezra one last time, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "But this is our reality. Deal with it." She pulled her arm away from Ezra and walked out of the classroom, letting the door close behind her with a soft click.

Ezra realized that he had let his jealousy overrun his rational thoughts. He knew that Aria wouldn't move on so quickly, that she wouldn't allow someone to share such an intimate experience with her unless she was in love with them. But to hear her talk with such finality about their relationship broke his heart all over again.

This couldn't be their new reality. He couldn't see her every day in his classroom, laughing with her friends, kissing other boys, and not be with her. He had to help her understand and recognize that it was possible for them to have more. A couple of years ago she had been able to help him see that sometimes you had to throw away logic and listen to your heart. It was time for them to switch roles and he needed to convince Aria that sometimes life isn't realistic, sometimes it's romantic.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is necessary to explain what happens between Aria and Jake. I'm hoping to get chapter 5 published pretty quickly after it because to me they go hand in hand. Chapter 5 is where we'll find out about Ezra's plan as he puts it into action. I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think. As always, I don't own anything related to PLL.**

The next day during the lunch hour, Ezra glanced over to his left and saw Aria, Hannah, Caleb, Emily, and Spencer exiting one of the side doors. One of the perks of being a senior is the right to eat unsupervised outside on school grounds during their period off.

Ezra stopped and appreciatively watched Aria as she gingerly walked across the grassy lawn in her high-heeled black leather boots. He thought she looked particularly beautiful and sexy today. She wore a pleated black and white plaid mini skirt paired with a short sleeve baby-doll red cashmere sweater that barely managed to touch the waist of her skirt. Each time she lifted her arms, her tanned and well-toned stomach was exposed. Her hair was swept up in a loose-fitted bun with soft tendrils cascading down, framing her cheeks. Silver earrings dangled from each of her lobes, long enough that the charms at the end rested on the nape of her neck. Her look was completed with laced thigh highs that could be seen peek-a-booing over the tops of her boots.

Ezra was smiling to himself at the thought of what he was planning for later in the day. _I can't wait until I can wrap my arms around that tiny waist of hers. I wonder if she's wearing the red silk panties and bra set I bought her a couple of months ago. It would look sexy as hell under that outfit. _Ezra could feel himself getting hard at the thought of Aria standing in front of him wearing nothing but the panties and bra and those high-heeled boots. Lost in his erotic thoughts, he saw Aria break into a huge grin. Her teeth flashed white against the ruby red backdrop of her glossed lips. Hazel eyes opened wider and she raised her hand in an enthusiastic greeting. It wasn't a greeting for Ezra, however. It was meant for Jake. Apparently he had come on campus to join the group for lunch.

Ezra knew that he couldn't be caught staring at them so he forced his feet to carry him down the hallway. As luck would have it, the windows in his classroom happened to face the same direction that the group was headed. He raced down the hall as fast as he dared without calling attention to himself, and slipped back into his room, shutting the door firmly behind him. He sat down on the top of one of the student desks located next to the window and watched the group seated under the large elm tree.

_What am I doing? This is insane! I can't keep spying on her._ And yet, he couldn't tear himself away. These days, the opportunity to openly stare at Aria came too infrequently. He reveled in watching her lips move as she talked and broke into a fit of laughter. Her large hazel eyes so expressive as she told a story, her hands adding dramatic gestures to the retelling.

To Ezra, the only damper to the situation was Jake. He was sitting with his back against the tree, Aria nestled between his legs with her back pressed firmly against his chest. With one hand he was twisting the escaping tendril of her hair around his fingers, every once and a while stroking the side of her neck. The other hand was laying on her exposed thigh, absentmindedly creating patterns of lazy circles.

Ezra watched as the friends laughed and talked together, oblivious to the intense scrutiny they were under. He could almost make himself believe that he was there with them as he sat and consumed his lunch just as they were. Too soon they finished up and prepared to head back inside.

Ezra was saddened to think that this precious time he had to sit and gaze at Aria was coming to an end. He consoled himself, however, with the knowledge of what he had planned for the two of them later in the day.

As they started walking back toward the building, Hannah dropped back to speak with Aria who was walking slowly hand in hand with Jake.

"Are you coming with us to the mall after school? Big sale going on! I'm seriously suffering from a lack of Chanel."

Aria looked over at her and shook her head. "No, I can't today. I promised my mom that I'd help her after school. Rain check?"

"Sure. Any excuse to go shopping twice! Chanel today, Kate Spade tomorrow."

As they reached the entrance to the school, Spencer looked back and noticed that Aria and Jake were still quite a distance back from the group. "You coming?" she called out as she held the door open.

Aria looked over at Jake and then smiled shyly at Spencer, slightly shaking her head. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you later." Spencer smiled knowingly back at her. "Okay. You two have fun." Everyone headed inside leaving Aria and Jake suddenly alone.

He pulled Aria around into his arms and kissed her deeply on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her body tighter against his and returned the kiss. He looked down at her and smiled, stroking her cheek and full lips with his fingers. Suddenly, he released her from the hug, grabbed her hand, and started leading her off in the direction of the practice field.

Ezra watched as the couple disappeared from his sight around the side of the building. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. _He's trying to get her alone._ Of course, if he'd been thinking rationally he would have realized that Aria and Jake had been alone on multiple occasions in the past without the complication of being on school property, but in his heightened state of jealousy, all he could think was _I have to stop them._

He raced out of the building and around the side, looking frantically to the left and right for any trace of the pair. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of red. Swiveling his head in that direction, he saw Aria's back as she entered the supply shed located next to the practice field. The door closed firmly behind her.

Ezra quickly made his way over to the shed and walked around to its side. There was a small window with grime-covered panes located halfway up the wall. He placed his body against the warm cinderblock and turned his head so that he could partially see into the room, but obscuring him from their view.

_It's official...I've become a creeper. I shouldn't be doing this. She's entitled to her privacy. As she said, we're not together now._ Part of him knew that he should leave, she would be furious if she ever knew that he was spying on her. But a bigger part of himself knew that he had no intention of going anywhere. _We might not be together right now, but she's still mine. She'll always be mine._

Ezra watched as Jake walked up behind Aria and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He leaned down and started trailing kisses from her shoulder up the nape of her neck. Aria smiled and leaned her head to one side, giving him easier access. Ezra's fists clenched at his sides. He knew from his own experience that kissing Aria's neck was a huge turn on for her. She had always told him that it made her weak in the knees every time he kissed and sucked in that area.

As Jake continued the kiss, Aria's left arm raised and snaked backward, fingers entwining in his hair. Her lips slightly parted as her breathing started to increase. His hands that he had spread across her bare midriff started to move upward. The soft feel of the cashmere beneath his skin excited him as he reached his ultimate destination. Each hand enveloped Aria's breasts, letting them rest there for a moment before starting to knead and squeeze them lightly.

Aria twisted herself within Jake's arms until they were facing each other. She crushed her lips to his, pushing her tongue against his lips, seeking entrance. The kiss quickly deepened as she pressed her body tightly against his.

His hands roamed up and down her back, under the sweater, exposing to Ezra's eyes the clasp of her midnight blue bra. _So much for her wearing the red set._ Jake's hands moved lower, grabbing her ass and pressing her body even closer against his. He moved his left hand down her thigh and then began pushing her skirt upward until the side of her blue silk panties was visible. His thumb hooked into them and he started to tug them down.

Ezra's face was on fire. _How DARE he touch her like that! How dare she ALLOW him to touch her like that! Hadn't she just told me yesterday that she wasn't fucking him?_ At that moment, Ezra felt that he could literally be capable of murder. He would barge in there, yank that asshole away from Aria and beat him within an inch of his life. Just as he was about to spring into action, Ezra froze when he heard Aria speak.

"Stop Jake." Aria's hand clasped down on Jake's wrist and she pulled his hand away from her thigh. Jake looked at her in bewilderment as she disentangled herself from his grasp. She took several steps away before turning around to face him.

"Look, I like you." Aria gave a short laugh and then continued, "obviously I like you. But this is moving way too fast for me. Like I told you before, I broke up from a long term relationship not too long ago. I'm definitely not ready to just jump into something hot and heavy right now."

Jake took a step toward Aria, but stopped when he saw the wary expression in her eyes. "What are you saying? Are you wanting to slow down, or are you wanting to stop seeing me all together?"

Aria shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her feet, uncomfortable with the discussion. "I don't know. I'm just confused right now."

"Confused? You didn't seem confused a few minutes ago. You seemed pretty clear on what you wanted."

"I...I just think maybe we need a little time."

"Time for what?" Jake ran his hand through his hair and moved to stand closer to Aria. "One minute you're all into me, and the next you're saying you need space? Don't be a tease, Aria."

Her eyes flashed up to his, her mouth settling into a thin line, lips firmly pressed together. "I'm not trying to be a tease. I'm just confused, and that's why it seems like I'm sending out mixed signals."

Jake stared into her eyes, not saying a word. Aria took a deep breath and spoke softly while still holding his gaze. "I think you should go, Jake."

Jake continued to stare at her for moment more and then his lips curled up into a sardonic grin. "Your loss," he said softly and then turned and walked out of the shed leaving Aria bathed in the bright light from the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally we'll find out what Ezra has in mind! Enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PLL.**

For Aria, the rest of the school day was a blur. She kept replaying in her mind the last conversation she had with Jake. Was she wrong in what she said? Maybe she had over-reacted. He made it seem so final when he had walked away from her.

She had been honest when she told him that she was feeling confused. Conflicting emotions were swelling within her over how she truly felt about him. There was no doubt that he was a good distraction, keeping her from constantly thinking of Ezra. He had a dry sense of humor, making her laugh more than she thought possible over the past few weeks. And she couldn't dispute the fact that he was a great kisser.

And yet, she knew that the idea of Jake and her being over should be upsetting her more than it was. If she was honest with herself, she mostly felt relief. He had been pushing her each time he saw her to become more physically involved. She knew that he suspected that she had been having sex in her former relationship, and therefore he didn't understand why she wasn't willing to go there with him, but he'd never come straight out and asked her.

Aria was also suspicious that he knew Ezra was her ex. There were subtle clues in comments he would make, or how possessive he would act when Ezra was around or his name even mentioned, or the furtive looks he would throw in his direction. She didn't know what she'd say if he finally got ballsy enough to ask her directly if she'd been sleeping with her teacher.

Speaking of her teacher, she was now sitting through the last period of the day... HIS period. She had been dreading this class all day after what happened after school yesterday. And yet, part of her, the part she had unsuccessfully been fighting against all day, was waiting for him to ask her to remain behind again. Would there be a repeat performance? Would she have the guts to say no this time? Would she have the guts to say yes?

Aria allowed herself the small pleasure of watching him as he moved about the classroom, enthusiastically gesturing during an animated discussion he was having with several of his students. His jeans fit snuggly against his muscular thighs, and Aria couldn't help but remember her hands sliding down those same thighs as they stood in his shower, the hot water pulsing down her back, her hands slick with soap, guiding him into her.

Aria cleared her throat and shook her head to clear the cobweb of thoughts from her mind. This was dangerous territory. She couldn't afford to let Ezra see her worked up. He always seemed to sense when she needed and wanted him the most. She squirmed in her seat to try and relieve some of the tension she was feeling between her legs. Keeping her head lowered, she glanced back up at him through her sweeping lashes to see if he had detected anything unusual. To her surprise, Ezra was still engaged in conversation and seemed oblivious to the sexual tension that Aria was feeling.

In fact, as time progressed through the class, Ezra barely made eye contact with her. It was almost as if he didn't know she was there. She had to admit her pride was a little hurt by his apparent snubbing. She even raised her hand, volunteering to answer several questions throughout the period, and not once did he call on her. When the bell rang for class to end, she walked out with Emily, still confused as to why Ezra was so distant. _Is he embarrassed about yesterday? Does he regret it?_

While putting her books into her locker, she noticed Ezra exit his classroom and walk off down the hallway carrying a small canvas bag with him. She wondered if he might be heading off to the gym for a quick work out. _Hope he doesn't run into Jake._ _That probably won't end well._

She brushed the thoughts away and headed into her mom's classroom.

"Hey honey," Ella called as she looked back over her shoulder, busy erasing the day's lesson from the board. "How was your day?"

Aria expressively cocked one brow and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, you know, the usual. Nothing special to report. What about you?"

"Oh, me? Busy, very busy." She dusted off her hands and turned around to give Aria a big grin while walking around her desk and draping one arm across Aria's shoulders. "Actually, there's a little change in plans for this afternoon."

"What kind of change," Aria asked warily, not trusting Ella's tone of voice. "You don't need help anymore? I can catch up with Hannah? Head to the mall?" she asked hopefully.

Ella laughed and shook her head. "No, that's definitely not it. Actually, I need more help than I thought because you're going to have to be a one-man-show."

"What do you mean? Where are you going to be?" Aria sat down on the top of one of the student desks, crossing her shapely legs at the ankles.

"I," Ella began as she gathered together some papers from her desk, "have been called into a meeting on a curriculum change for the English department for next year. Knowing Mrs. Welch, and how she likes to hear herself talk, it's probably going to be a long one. But," she smiled up at Aria as she headed toward the door, "I know that I can count on my wonderful daughter to carry on without me and get those books moved into the storage room."

Aria let out a small snort and nodded her head, the silver charms on her earrings twinkling as they caught the light through the window. "Okay, I'll do it. But if I finish before you get back, I'm meeting Hannah at the mall. Deal?"

Ella smiled with appreciation. "Deal. If not, we'll finish up and go grab a bite at the Grill." She headed out of the classroom, and then, leaning back in she reminded Aria, "don't forget to prop the door open with the door stop. The lock's broken from the inside. You wouldn't want to get locked in. Love you!" she waved goodbye and disappeared down the long, deserted corridor.

Aria sighed to herself and looked over at the two bookshelves filled from top to bottom with old English books that needed to be moved. _Why did I choose today to wear my new boots? They're already killing my feet and now I'm having to do all this heavy lifting and carrying._ She should have asked one of her friends to stay behind and help her. They could have gotten it done twice as fast plus she would have had someone to talk to. Of course, she didn't know her mom was going to bail on her.

She scooped up as many of the books as she could carry at one time and made her way down the hall, around the corner to the supply closet that was located next to the stairwell leading down to the basement. Setting the books down on the floor, she opened the door and set the doorstop firmly under its edge. She wrinkled her small pert nose at the musty smell that wafted out of the room. Obviously, she thought, this room doesn't get much use. Setting the books down on an empty shelf on the back wall of the room, she headed back to the classroom for another stack.

Aria repeated the process over and over until finally she was down to only eight books left. She cocked her head to the side, pursing her plump lips, and surveyed the pile, wondering if she could somehow carry them all. She didn't relish the idea of having to make any more trips. She carefully piled them into her arms and slowly made her way down the hall to the closet. She was trying to walk as gingerly as possible so that the precarious load wouldn't spill from her arms. She had almost made it to the shelf, when the book on top suddenly teetered off and fell to the floor. This change in balance seemed to upset the load and one after another the books tumbled from her hands and crashed to the ground.

"Shit," she exclaimed and then guiltily looked over her shoulder to make sure no one had heard. Of course, no one was there. By now, everyone had left the school. She bent down and started picking up the books, placing them one at a time back on the shelf. Suddenly, she heard a soft click behind her. Her heart dropped to her stomach, fearing she knew the origin of the noise.

Still squatting down, she swiveled her head in the direction of the door, only to see it solidly shut. Standing directly in front of it was Ezra.

"Oh God!" Aria shot up from the ground and raced over to the door. She desperately turned the knob back and forth and pulled frantically on it, but the door refused to budge. She shook her head and then turned her large doe-like eyes up toward Ezra who was staring quietly down at her. He hadn't moved or said a word since entering the room.

"Do you know what you've done?" Aria asked, her high pitched voice illustrating her frayed nerves. Still Ezra just looked calmly down at her, his azure blue eyes raking over her soft chestnut hair, her full pouting lips, and then settling on her large luminous eyes. "We're locked in here, Ezra. Together. Alone." She tore her eyes away from his unrelenting gaze that was unsettling her more than she cared to admit.

She desperately tried the door handle one more time while knowing that it was futile gesture. She banged her fist and leaned her cheek against the cool metal, but she couldn't hear any movement from the other side. Aria paced back and forth a couple of times, the tapping of her boots echoing against the tile floor, before finally stopping toward the back of the room.

She pivoted to face Ezra, cocking her hip out to the side, placing her hands on her waist. "This is not good." Feelings of panic and desperation were welling up within her at the potentially dangerous situation in which she was finding herself. How could she stay here, possibly all night, with HIM, and not let Ezra see how much she still loved him? She glanced up at him through her long lashes, wondering why he wasn't panicking like she was. Didn't he know how it would look if they were caught like this?

She was growing irritated by the fact that he just kept silently standing there. "Say something damn it! We're...locked...in..." Aria repeated the words slowly as if Ezra needed help in understanding the situation. "Everyone's gone. We could be here all night. We're stuck here, to-geth-er." She emphasized the last word, pounding her hands into her palm on each of the syllables, waiting for him to react.

Ezra finally moved, silently and slowly walking toward Aria, stopping when only a few inches separated them. His piercing eyes were fixated on her, captivating her as he advanced step by step. He lowered his mouth until it was directly beside her earlobe, her soft curls stirring as he silently breathed, preparing to speak. His lips curled into a sensual smile, and then he spoke only two words that shattered her world,

"I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PLL.**

"You know," she repeated as Aria gazed up at him. Ezra said nothing more, waiting for her to come to her own conclusion about the situation. As Aria's large hazel eyes fixed onto Ezra's, he could actually determine the very minute that she figured it out. Her ruby-red lips puckered into a large "O" and one of her brows shot up with startling realization.

"Oh...my...God. You did this on purpose!" She blinked her eyes rapidly and pivoted her body around his and moved over toward the door. Out of desperation, she shook the handle again, only to find it still securely locked.

Her surprise quickly transformed into anger. She spun around until she was facing him, her eyes flashing sparks as she verbally lashed out. "Are you crazy? How could you do this, Ezra? Why would you lock us in here together? After all we've done to convince everyone that we're done, we're over, we're through with each other and you put us in a situation like this. Why?"

She started pacing back and forth in frustration and confusion. She was speaking to herself as much as she was Ezra. She shook her head and repeated her earlier comment, "this is not good. How is this going to look to everyone? We're going to be trapped in here until the janitor comes in the morning. It doesn't matter how much we deny it, no one will EVER believe that nothing happened between us."

"Then maybe we should give them something to talk about." Ezra spoke so softly that Aria wasn't totally convinced that she heard him correctly.

She stopped pacing and cocked her head to the side as she slowly looked over at him. "What did you say?"

Ezra slowly walked up to Aria. Placing his hands on her upper arms, he felt a tingling vibration ricochet through his body from the caress of her warm skin beneath his fingertips. "I said maybe we should give them something to talk about. If people are going to believe the worse and think that we spent the night in the supply closet in some kind of hot and heavy make-out session, then we should at least get the satisfaction of having truly experienced it."

Aria's breath hitched as she gazed up into his mesmerizing blue eyes, and for one brief moment she felt herself almost compelled to fall into his arms and crush her lips to his. And then she woke up. She pushed his arms away from her and stepped back until she was pressed against the metal door. "You have totally lost your mind."

"Just tell me one thing, why, why would you do this? Your job could be on the line. What's worth so much that you would be willing to risk that?"

Ezra took another step forward, not daring to reach out to her this time, but his eyes caressed over her face just as possessively as his hands could. All the love he felt for her he poured into his next words, "You. You are worth everything to me."

Aria stared up at him, speechless, all the fight seemingly expelled from her body with her next breath. How could she keep fighting him, and herself, when all she truly wanted was to be lost in him once again? It had been so long since she had allowed herself to feel safe and secure enfolded within his arms. She walked past him and sat down on the short metal filing cabinet that rested against the wall. Her tanned legs were extended out in front of her and her hands, with their midnight blue fingernails, were clasped in her lap.

"I don't know what you're wanting me to say, Ezra. Nothing's changed. The reason that we broke up is still there. You need this job in order to take care of Malcolm. I'm just a complication."

Ezra walked over and squatted down in front of her, looking up into her soulful eyes. "Don't ever think of yourself as a complication. I know it might seem drastic locking us in here together, but I've been trying for the past two weeks to get you alone and talk..."

"That didn't work so well the last time," Aria reminded him with a slight smile.

Ezra grinned mischievously back at her. "No, it didn't go entirely as I had planned. I let my emotions get the best of me. I promise that all I intended to do was talk, but I just couldn't resist being so near to you, smelling your perfume, remembering the feel of you. I had to touch you. And, as you know, one thing led to another..."

"That tends to happen with us, doesn't it?"

A soft chuckle escaped from Ezra's lips. "Yeah, I guess it does." Ezra stood up and walked a short distance away before turning around to face her. "But we do need to talk. I think we acted rashly when we decided to end things between us. Aria..." Ezra waited for her to look up at him before he continued, "I think we should give it another try. I want us to be together again."

Aria stared over at him, part of her wondering if she was dreaming this entire conversation. How many times had she wished that he would say those exact words and they could be together again? But it was always just a dream. The harsh reality was that she could never again be with the love of her life. She smiled sadly at him and shook her head.

"We've been over this, Ezra. Nothing's changed. You still have Malcolm. You need this job. What makes you think that this could work, that WE could work and no one would know?" Aria stood up and walked over to him, placing her hand on his bicep. "You know I still care about you. That's why I don't want to do anything to screw this chance up for you."

Ezra's blue eyes gazed down at Aria, a silent plea for more. "You care for me? Why can't you say what you really mean? I know you still love me."

Aria shrugged her shoulders and moved her hand up to lightly stroke his cheek. "What good would that do? It just brings all the hurt to the surface once more. "

Ezra placed both of his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "Not if we do something about it. That's what I'm saying. If we both are still madly in love with each other, it's wrong that we're denying it. We can make this work. I promise you!"

Despite herself, Aria couldn't help but feel the flutter in her stomach of a whisper of hope. "How? How could we keep people from finding out when most everyone already knows that we dated in the past?"

"You, yourself just said how. We dated_ in the past_. No one would suspect anything in the present. In fact, people have seen that you're currently involved with someone else."

"So, what are you saying? You want me to keep dating Jake and use him as a beard to disguise this relationship?" Aria asked in surprise and slight annoyance. "I could never do that to him. Nor would he ever go along with that."

"You've done it before with Holden," Ezra reminded her, slightly irritated by the fact that Aria seemed genuinely concerned about Jake's feelings.

Aria laughed and shook her head, her earrings fluttering against her neck. "That was totally different. Jake and I have been ACTUALLY dating. I couldn't all the sudden ask him to start fake dating me. For one thing, he's already jealous of you. If I told him to cool things off and just see me as a friend, he'd know immediately something was up. He'd turn you in himself."

Ezra looked at her in shock. "You told him about us?"

"No! I'd never do that. But he knows I was in a serious relationship, and I think he suspects that it was with you."

"Look, let's not waste this time talking about him." Ezra moved even closer enfolding Aria within his arms. To his surprise, she offered no resistance. He breathed deeply of her sweet shampoo and Jasmine-scented perfume. "I'm telling you, we can make this work." He tilted her head back, his fingers resting lightly under her chin, his thumb stroking the side of her cheek. "I love you, Aria, and I want to be with you. I should never have let you go."

Aria continued to look at him, not saying a word, drowning in his eyes. Ezra moved so that both of his hands were cupping the sides of her face. His gaze moved from her full, lush lips up to her large, expressive eyes. "Forgive me for giving up on us. Please, please give us another chance."

His plea, his eyes, his embrace were too much for Aria to resist. She wasn't sure that anything had truly been worked through and that a solid plan had been formed, but at this point she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body into his. Then, with sweet tenderness, she touched his lips with hers. This was so unlike the kiss from yesterday that was full of intense passion and blind need. This kiss seared her to the bones. It smoldered and slowly built as they both took their time exploring and relearning each other.

Ezra's arms moved up and down Aria's back, pressing her even closer to him, her breasts crushed against his chest. His lips moved from her mouth to her cheeks and then down to her neck and delicate collarbone. Aria gasped and arched her body into his, involuntarily crushing her pelvis against him. She could feel him growing harder and larger as he became more aroused. One of her hands fluttered down between them and boldly cupped him. As she gasped for breath, panting lightly between her parted lips, she rubbed her hand up and down on his cock, feeling his response beneath her fingertips.

Ezra growled into Aria's ear at her bold sexuality. He wanted her so badly, he was afraid that if she continued with what she was doing, it would be over too soon. His hands that had been roaming up and down her back, reached lower until they cupped her ass. He squeezed lightly, possessively and pressed her against his growing erection.

"You're mine, Aria," he whispered into her ear. "You'll always be mine." He placed his hands under the hem of her sweater and lifted it upward. She obediently raised her arms over her head as he slipped the sweater off and let it drop to the floor in a blood-red pool. His long, tapered fingers reached out slowly and he cupped each breast, rubbing his thumbs against her nipples, feeling them harden and press against the deep blue silk of her lacey push-up bra. He kissed her collarbone and worked his way down until he was kissing and licking the tops of her breasts that spilled over the bra.

By this point, Aria was beyond thinking rationally. All she knew, all she wanted, was to be as close to Ezra as possible. She needed to feel his skin against hers. Her small fingers made quick work of the buttons on his crisp white shirt as she peeled it off his shoulders, exposing his chest to her hungry eyes. She raked her fingernails over his chest, feeling his abdominal muscles ripple under her hands as she lightly traced the patch of skin above the button on his jeans.

Ezra kissed her passionately, thrusting his tongue roughly into her mouth, entwining with hers in a fierce battle. She finally broke away so she could catch her breath, panting heavily, lips swollen from his kisses. She was acutely aware of his mouth as it moved from her lips to her neck and then over to her earlobe, nipping and lightly sucking on it as he drew it into his mouth.

His hands reached for the silver clip in the back of her hair and released the clasp. Her honey-brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, falling in soft waves around her neck. _God, how I love her hair,_ he thought. He ran his hands through the silken tresses before clamping down on the back of her neck and crushing his lips back onto hers.

He worked his way down her body, kissing her neck and breasts. She could feel the vibration of his mouth as he grunted against her skin in reaction to her pelvis moving against his growing erection. His hands gripped her hips and held her firmly in place as he lowered himself to his knees in front of her. He continued raining kisses down on her breasts and then her stomach as his hands moved from her back, to her ass, and then her legs.

Gazing up into her eyes, his hand traveled up her calf to her knee and then her thigh. He watched in primal pleasure as Aria held his look, her lips parted, a small whimper escaping from her mouth as the need built inside of her. He felt the soft cool material under his fingertips as he came in contact with her panties. Slowly he traced a pattern around the rim of the garment and then dipped his hand under the edge until his entire palm was against the delicious roundness of her bare ass.

He inadvertently flashed back on the memory of Jake attempting a similar move and Aria swatting his hand away. The edges of his lips curled up into a slight smile of satisfaction at the fact that Aria was certainly making no move to stop him. In fact, she seemed impatient to move things forward. Her hands were now entwined in his hair, gripping and releasing in a rhythmic pattern that was exciting him all the more.

Ezra suddenly removed his hand from beneath her skirt and reached behind her to the zipper. With it fully undone, he slowly lowered the skirt until it fell at her feet. Aria used the toe of one of her boots to kick the garment out of the way. He sat back so that he could broaden his view, taking in all of this vision before him that was Aria. She gloriously stood before him clothed in nothing but her bra, panties, and those wickedly high boots. _God, she's beautiful. I knew that she'd be sexy as hell, but...she's truly beautiful. How did I ever get so lucky that she chose me?_

Aria reached out toward him and he willingly enfolded his arms around her. He kissed her stomach multiple times and then boldly moved his lips to the front of her panties, lightly nipping at her through the cloth. He could hear her intake of breath, smell the sweet fragrance that was unique to her. Suddenly her knees buckled and she was beside him on the ground, half on his lap, and half on the cool tile floor.

Before he lost all sense of control and allowed himself to be completely consumed by his passion and lust for Aria, he gently picked her up off his lap and slid her entirely onto the cool tile. She looked at him in puzzlement and little hurt at the thought that he could possibly be rejecting her. _Isn't this what he wanted?_ Ezra stood up and walked to the opposite side of the room, reaching down behind the discarded student desks. He pulled out a small bag that Aria recognized as the one he had been carrying out of his room at the end of the day. Unzipping it, he reached inside and withdrew a small blanket. He snapped it open and placed in on the floor beside Aria. He looked down at her with an impish grin as she smirked up at him.

"You just happened to have a blanket with you, hum? I won't even ask. At this point I don't even care." She reached out her arms to him and broke out into a sexy grin, her face clearly portraying her desire. "Get back over here, Mister Fitz, you've been gone too long."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PLL.**

Ezra knelt down beside Aria and slowly moved his hands up the sides of her legs. He carefully removed each of her soft leather boots, lightly kissing the bottom of her feet causing her to giggle and curl her toes in response. Despite the fact that Aria lay practically naked beneath him, Ezra still didn't want to appear presumptuous in assuming that she was truly ready for them to make love again. For that reason, he left his jeans on as he lay down, bracing himself with his arms on each side of her waist.

He stared down into her eyes, captivated by the lustful haze that transformed them from their usual hazel to a deep aquamarine. Slowly lowering his head, their lips barely touched. Flickering his tongue out, he traced the edge of her lower lip, hearing her gasp as she parted her plump lips. Ezra deepened the kiss, easing his tongue in and out of her mouth, teasing her as she began to whimper with her desire for more.

_I can't believe this is actually happening_, Aria thought. _I've wanted this, but I never really thought that we'd be together again._ Their bodies just felt so right together. Her hands skimmed across his back, luxuriating in the feel of the dips and valleys created by the ripples of his muscles as he moved and shifted above her. She gripped him tighter to her, needing to feel his skin against hers.

Ezra tugged lightly on Aria's lower lip before releasing it to kiss down the side of her neck. He sucked on her delicate collarbone, intent on leaving behind a reminder of this time together. Even if she covered it up tomorrow with what she wore, he would be able to look at her across the room and know that she was marked as his. _I want everyone to know that she's mine, that we belong to each other._

Curling his fingers under the left strap of her bra, he pulled it down, trailing kisses along her shoulder and the top swell of her breast. Aria arched her upper body away from the blanket, allowing him access to the clasp located across her upper back. He quickly released it and slowly peeled her bra away, exposing her chest to his hungry gaze. _God, she's so beautiful. _With the back of his hand, he brushed the sides of each of her breasts and watched as the nipples started to swell and pucker from the sudden cool air and the sensation of his hands lightly stroking her body.

Without having directly touched or caressed her breasts, he suddenly leaned down and drew one of her nipples into his mouth. Fireworks shot through Aria's body down to her very core at the shockingly erotic sensation of Ezra's mouth sucking and pulling on her. She began to writhe beneath him, small whimpers escaping her mouth as her head tossed from side to side. Her small hands clenched into fists, raking against his shoulder blades as her body reacted to the sudden onslaught of feelings. A wetness pooled between her legs and she knew that her body was preparing itself for more... that it was demanding more.

Ezra worked his way from one breast to the other. He couldn't seem to get enough of the feel of her skin beneath his hands and his lips. With his mouth kissing and sucking one breast, his hand was busy caressing the other, lightly squeezing and twisting the nipple. Aria began to buck beneath him, pressing and rubbing her pelvis into his hips. She reached down with her hand and boldly squeezed his cock through his jeans, causing him to swell even further and strain against the unyielding material. She unbuckled his belt and quickly pulled it through the loops, tossing it carelessly aside. Her impatient hands unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. _I need to feel him against me...inside me._

The feel of Aria's hand on his cock was nearly Ezra's undoing. _This is really going to happen._ He knew then, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that they were going to be together again. All of Aria's doubts and concerns no longer mattered; he had been able to convince her to give them another try. She knew, just like he did, how perfect they were together. Their bodies seemed made for each other; they fit together so beautifully.

Ezra lowered himself down her body, kissing her stomach and holding onto her hips as he encountered the only remaining soft patch of silk that covered her alabaster skin. Aria grunted in frustration when Ezra started to shift his body out of her reach. She had just released his zipper and was shifting her hand when he moved. Her frustration didn't last long as she felt Ezra's lightly lips kiss her through her panties. He hooked his fingers onto each side and pulled the material down, freeing it from her legs. She now lay before him completely naked, all her beauty exposed to him.

His tapered fingers caressed her legs, kissing her calves and knees, working his way up toward her thighs. He lightly pushed her legs apart, exposing her to his view. Suddenly, Ezra felt her body tense, and he looked up, locking his eyes onto hers.

"Relax, Babe. Everything's okay." His brown hair was ruffled from her hands having run through it, and he looked up at her with his sexy boyish smile. "It's not like we haven't done this before. But I won't do anything that you don't want me to." Ezra felt the tension slowly leave her body as she shifted her legs farther apart. Her head fell back against the blanket as she allowed herself to give in to the sensations.

When Aria had first sensed his body shifting and felt the pressure of his hands on her inner thighs, a bubble of panic had swelled within her. She couldn't help but feel exposed. It was as if for a split second she had an out of body experience and saw herself lying naked on the floor of the school's supply closet, the florescent lights burning down on her, cobwebs and dust in the corners. _How can this be happening?_ And then she'd looked at him. When their eyes met, the familiar current of electricity sparked between them. Everything around her dimmed, and there was only Ezra.

He placed his lips on her clit and kissed and sucked as her hips shot off the ground. He could taste her wetness and knew that her body was already prepared to accept him. His tongue moved in and out of her, as he breathed in deeply of the scent that was unique to Aria. By now, her hips were bucking up and down in a matched rhythm to his tongue. He increased his speed, and as his tongue worked its way in and out of her, he used his thumb to press and squeeze her clit. Aria was panting heavily and moaning deep in her throat. His name kept falling from her lips as he increased the pressure of his mouth.

"Oh, God, Ezra. Hmmm. Oh, yes!" Aria kept repeating the same phrase over and over as her head rocked from side to side. Her hips moved faster and faster until she felt the build-up in her body that signified her eminent climax. Her hands were clenched in tight fists at her side as she arched her hips off the ground, squeezing her legs around Ezra's head as he gave her body the release it so desperately needed. He allowed her to completely ride out the waves of her orgasm before shifting off her to quickly shed himself from his jeans and underwear.

As usual after Aria had sex, her eyes were starting to droop as her body felt spent and satisfied. Part of her wanted to drift off to sleep and relive these past events over in her dreams. And then she felt Ezra as he shifted his weight back on top of her. She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh, and all thoughts of sleep quickly left her.

She kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his tongue. He sucked the side of her neck while his hands stroked her breasts, tweaking her nipples and rubbing their tips. Her hands raked up and down his back, settling lower until she was gripping his ass. She squeezed and pressed him into her, feeling his erection rubbing against her already sensitive clit.

Aria reached down and grasped his cock, pulling slightly as she rubbed her thumb over its tip. Ezra growled deep in his throat and his hands grew more demanding on her body as he reacted to Aria's ministrations. She stroked her fingernails up and down him knowing that this always drove him wild. Wiggling her body beneath his, she tried to disentangle herself from him, wanting nothing more than to show him the same pleasure that he had just given her.

Ezra grabbed her hips and flipped them over so that Aria's body was now on top, her breasts crushed into his chest. Her hand was still firmly clenched around him, stroking and pulling as she worked his erection, making him grow larger than he even thought possible. She crushed her lips onto his, forcing her tongue inside his mouth. They kissed for several minutes until finally she was forced to break free to catch her breath. She rained kisses down his cheeks, his strong jaw line, his neck and shoulders, working her way down his stomach.

Using her tongue, she flicked the tip of his cock before drawing him deep into her mouth, feeling him against the back of her throat. Ezra looked down at Aria, the curtain of her chestnut hair falling in soft waves around her. As if suddenly aware of his scrutiny, her eyes swept up toward him, her long lashes, a veil. She smiled wickedly and raked her teeth down his shaft, sending shivers across his spine.

He reached down and gripped her shoulders, pulling her up and away from him. She released him and met his gaze with a quizzical expression. "Is something wrong?" she asked him softly, panting quietly from her arousal, before biting her lower lip in frustration.

"Nothing's wrong, I just want to be inside you. I want to feel you around me. Are you... are you still on the pill? I have a condom I can use, but if you're still taking it...well... I'd rather feel you against me. Are you okay with that?"

Aria reached up and cupped the sides of his face before kissing his lips tenderly. "I'm still taking it. I want to feel you too." They kissed heavily for the next few minutes before Aria sat up, straddling his hips, slowly guiding him into her. She sat still for a minute, reveling in the feel of him inside her. He filled her completely, stretching her to accommodate his size. No matter how many times they were together, she always marveled at how large he felt, how tightly they fit together. Once her body adjusted, she started rocking her hips back and forth, rising up until he was almost out of her before crashing back down. She teased him this way, moving slowly, making him ache for more, until he could stand it no longer. He grabbed her hips and spun them over until she was once again crushed beneath him.

Aria wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper inside her. Ezra increased his pace, thrusting into her repeatedly, feeling her muscles clench tightly against him. Sensing that she was building closer to her climax, he reached down and stroked her clit as he continued burying himself deeply within her. Finally, she was over the edge. "Ezra!" she screamed out, raking her nails down his back etching small raised red welts into his skin. She squeezed her muscles tightly against him and climaxed repeatedly, the pleasurable pain so intense it left her breathless. He followed soon behind her, releasing himself deep within her before collapsed on top of her body.

They lay that way for several minutes, legs entangled in each other, Ezra still buried within her. Each was trying to catch their breath and calm their heart rates as they recovered from their spent passion. Finally, Ezra rolled to his side. He pulled her close to his chest and drew the side of the blanket around them, cocooning them together. His arms wrapped around her tiny waist, resting lightly on her lower stomach. Aria placed her hands on top of his, fingers entwining. In a matter of minutes, Ezra could hear her soft, slow breaths signifying her peaceful slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews. Caligirl28, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! Let me know what you think of this latest chapter.**

**As always, I sadly own nothing associated with PLL.**

Aria's eyes slowly opened, the image in front of her somewhat blurred. It took her a few seconds to focus and recognize the object in front of her was the side of a metal filing cabinet. Her mind was befuddled and confused as to why a filing cabinet would be located next to her bed. The second sensation that Aria became aware of was the weight of an arm draped across her bare torso. _Oh God, Jake! _Her body immediately tensed as her mind raced to the idea that she had given in to Jake and the two of them had finally had sex. She mentally shook the cobwebs out of her brain, forcing herself to entirely wake up. That's when she took in the rest of her surroundings and saw the stacked desks, cabinets of books, and the fact that she was lying under a blanket on a tiled floor.

The images from earlier came racing back into her mind, Ezra's hands caressing her breasts, his lips trailing kisses down her back, his talented mouth working its way down toward... _Oh, shit! Please no!_ Aria slowly rolled over onto her back so she could crane her neck to the side. She swept her long brunette hair out of her face so she could clearly see the man sleeping next to her. As she moved, the arm that was draped across her torso shifted to unconsciously cup her breast. Her breath hitched in her throat as she gazed over into the sleeping face of Ezra, who was now, once again, her current lover.

Her eyes widened in shock and horror at the realization of what the two of them had just done. All their hard work to stay away from each other for the past month was _poof_, gone in a cloud of smoke. Despite her feelings of desperation at the present situation, she couldn't help but let her eyes wonder over his perfect, chiseled image. His sweet, soft lips curled up ever so slightly at the edges. His beautiful blue eyes were hidden from her view, but it was obvious he was dreaming from the rapid movement she could sense beneath his closed lids. As she gazed at him, he giggled softly in his sleep before settling once more into a small grin.

Her face softened as she heard the laughter escape from his lips. He had a tendency from time to time to giggle in his sleep when they were in bed together. She considered it one of his most endearing traits. _I love him so much._ As his dream continued, his hand that was cupped around Aria's breast began to move, his thumb lightly stroking her nipple as it quickly swelled under his attention. Aria gasped at the sudden sensation that shot straight through her down to her very core.

_How is he always able to do this to me? I melt at the slightest touch from him. Don't I have any will power?_ She clenched her thighs together to try and alleviate the tension she felt building between her legs. She had to wake him up and stop things before they progressed again to the point where she'd be unable to say no.

"Ezra." Aria called his name softly between her slightly parted lips. The only response from him was his hand squeezing her breast as he tweaked her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "Ezra," Aria called out louder, though she was slightly mortified to hear that it sounded more like a moan than a simple command for him to wake up.

His hand stilled on her breast, and his eyes slowly fluttered open. She was immediately assaulted by the piercing gaze of his brilliant peacock-blue eyes fastened onto hers. His lips curled into a sensual smile, and then he spoke. "Hello, Beautiful." He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers, kissing her softly, allowing his mouth to linger.

Aria responded to the kiss, her full lips parting as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth, slowing stroking against her own. She felt her nipple being pinched and tweaked as Ezra began to caress her breast once again. His hand slowly began to trail down her stomach and rest lightly on her lower hip. She could feel his growing erection against her outer thigh, and her body responded with a dampening between her legs. His fingers danced across her hip bone, moving slowly down to her inner thighs.

"Ezra, no." Aria tore her lips from his and clamped her hand down on his wrist, preventing him from reaching any closer to her core. She didn't dare let him know how aroused she already was. There would be no stopping him then. She'd be waging a war against him and her own body; a battle that she'd be doomed to lose. She tried to brush his hand away from her, but he refused to let her go. She comprised by allowing him to settle his arm once again across her torso.

"Ezra, we need to talk." She cleared her throat and looked him in the eye, her lips pinched together into a serious line.

His hand absently stroked her side and hip as he smiled wickedly over at her. "What do you want to talk about?" His fingers lazily moved across her firm stomach as he appeared to be mulling over what subject they could discuss. "How about how wonderful it felt to be together again? How perfectly our bodies fit with each other? How tight you felt when you clenched down on me inside you?" She could feel his cock growing harder against her leg, and the pressure of his hand on her hip increased as he started to shift it downward along her side.

Her lips parted slightly as her breath quickened in response to his words and the feel of his body pressed against her. She nervously licked her lips and bit down on the lower one, closing her eyes briefly in an attempt to control her body's response. Her lashes swept up as she gazed into Ezra's eyes once again, his having darkened with his heightened desire. She pressed her small, delicate hands against his chest and pushed against him, trying to gain some distance between the two of them.

"Ezra, please, I'm trying to be serious." She eased out of his hands and sat up, the blanket falling down to her waist, exposing her breasts to his hungry gaze. Aria could feel his eyes devouring her, as his gaze raked over her body, resting on her perk breasts with their pink, erect nipples that clearly illustrated her desire for him. Part of her wanted nothing more than to launch herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her body molded to his as they made love over and over until both of them were too exhausted to move. She took a deep breath and swallowed before continuing in her attempt to engage him in a discussion of their current predicament.

"Ezra," Aria tried again to get his attention. His eyes slowly traveled up from her chest to her large, imploring eyes. "We need to talk about what we're going to do now."

Ezra smiled seductively as he let his eyes drop back down to her breasts. "I know exactly what I want to do now," he responded suggestively, his voice low and husky with his desire. His hand was drawing lazy circles on her thigh, slowly working his way up to the junction between her legs.

Aria was growing irritated with his repeated attempts to distract her and coerce her into what she considered to be another awful, though intensely pleasurable, mistake. She pushed his hand down from her thigh, but allowed it to rest just above her knee cap. "Be serious. You know what I'm talking about."

"I'm sorry, but it's hard to have a serious conversation when I'm lying beside a gorgeous naked woman. All I can think about is how much I want to make love to you again."

Aria wiggled away from his wandering hands and stood up beside him. "Fine, if you can't talk with me beside you, then I'll move." She swiveled her head from side to side, her long softly curling hair bouncing against her shoulders as she looked around the room. She took a couple of steps away from Ezra, giving him a wonderful, unobstructed view of her smooth back, curvaceous hips and large, round ass. "Yeah, this is much better; this isn't distracting at all," he smirked as he placed his arms under his head and lay there enjoying the view.

She looked back at him over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue. "Very cute, Ezra. I'm trying to find my clothes. Couldn't you have left them in a pile? Where'd you put my underwear?"

"Sorry," he said, sounding anything but. "I wasn't exactly thinking about your laundry earlier. Try looking over there," he said pointing in the direction of the pile of desks. "I think I remember tossing them in that general direction right before I..."

"Don't even think about completing that thought!" Aria snapped at him. "We're going to have a serious talk once I get dressed, and I'm not about to let you get both of us distracted again." Ezra kept his next thought to himself, but smiled at her in a way to let her know exactly what he was thinking. _I can see her body writing, hips bucking, as she rides out her orgasm panting my name._

Aria was successful in locating her bra and panties and quickly slipped them both on, feeling more secure and less exposed to Ezra's intense, burning gaze. She was bending down to pick up her discarded skirt when she suddenly felt his hands on her hips, pulling her back against his body. His erection was still evident as it pressed against her panty-clad vagina. She shot straight up and bolted away from him, her heart rate increasing in alarm at the sudden desire that spiked through her body.

"Don't do that again," she warned him, holding her skirt up to her heaving chest.

Ezra held his hands up in surrender, trying to look as innocent as possible as he stood completely naked before her. "Hey, I'm just looking for my clothes too."

"Well, look somewhere else. I guarantee they're not where you were looking. Try on the floor, not on my body." As Ezra turned around and started gathering up his discarded clothes, Aria continued to dress, zipping up her short skirt and slipping her cashmere sweater over her head.

Soon they were both completely dressed, sitting across the small room from each other. Aria was perched on the top of the small filing cabinet and Ezra sat on one of the discarded student desks. Now that Aria finally had him in a position to listen to what she had to say, she found it difficult and a little awkward to begin. _This is a man that has seen me naked countless times in the past, so why does this feel as awkward as the first time? What do I say to him after giving myself so easily to him today? Where do we go from here?_

"We need to talk about what happens next," Aria tentatively began.

"I think I've made my intentions abundantly clear."

Aria shrugged her shoulders and bit her lip. "Yeah, I know you think you have. But I'm not so sure on what I can expect tomorrow and all the days after that."

Ezra stood up and walked over toward her, taking her hands within his, lightly stroking her palms with his thumbs. She tilted her head up, her eyes locking onto his as he gazed intently down at her. "I want us to be together again. I love you, and I know that you still love me even though you refuse to say it. We can make this work. I promise you, we can make this work." He never took his eyes off her face, pleading with her to believe every word he said.

Aria nodded slightly and tilted her head to the side. "You keep saying that we can make this work, that we can be together again, but you've yet to tell me how. What exactly is your plan? How would we fool the entire school, the principal, my parents, my friends when everyone knows that we use to date? It was one thing when no one knew, but now all eyes are on us. It's like people are just waiting for us to slip up and make a mistake and show that we're still together. And hey," she gestured around her to the room and the crumpled blanket on the ground, "it looks like everyone was right. So how do we go about fooling everyone when we can't even fool ourselves?"

"Okay, just hear me out before you comment. I've given this some thought, and it's not the most ideal situation, but it can work and allow us to still see each other. I mentioned it before, but you didn't give me a chance to expand on it. Since people already know that you're dating someone, and a lot of them know that I have a son with Maggie, we continue with those relationships, or at least give the appearance that we are, so that we can still see each other on the side. Everyone will be so busy seeing the one relationship, they'll never suspect that we secretly have another."

Aria opened her mouth, ready to interject a comment, but Ezra placed his finger over her plump lips to keep her from speaking. "I know that you said that Jake would never go along with a fake relationship, but there's no reason to even tell him. Think about it in the terms that we're deciding to be in a nonexclusive relationship. That frees you morally to see both Jake and myself."

Ezra caressed her lower lip with his finger before moving his hand to cup the side of her face. He could feel a bubble of desperation swelling up within himself. _I have to convince her. This is my one shot. If I can't get her to agree to today, I run the chance of losing her forever. _ "This can work, Aria. All you have to do is say yes."

Aria automatically tilted her head into Ezra's hand, feeling his fingers stroke lightly along her cheek. Biting down on her bottom lip, she took a deep breath and stepped away from him. Walking over to the door, she slowly pivoted to face him. "I don't know Ezra. I'm confused. You know that there is a part of me that wants nothing more than to say yes and be with you again. I miss us..." her voice trailed off as she dropped her eyes to the floor.

She sensed, rather than saw, his movement as he started to walk over toward her. Aria's eyes snapped up to meet his, and she held out her arm in a gesture to stop him from moving any closer. "But... there's more to this. Putting aside all the potential danger of this situation if we get caught, I still need to think about Jake." She saw his brow furrow together and was aware of the flash of annoyance that shot through his eyes at the mention of the karate instructor. She quickly rushed on, "I know you don't want me to mention him, or truly be with him, but he's been good to me. He helps me feel stronger."

A stab of pain shot through Ezra as he heard Aria's words. _Do I not make her feel strong?_

"I don't want to feel like I'm using him. That's not right. And what about Maggie? Not that I'm her biggest fan, but could you do that to her?"

Ezra shook his head and took another step closer to her. "It's not like that between us. Maggie and I are just friends. We're only together when we're with Malcolm. People are just assuming that there's something more. So nothing really needs to change for her and me."

Aria stood there staring at him, all out of words. _Could I really do this? Is it possible to see both Jake and Ezra? There's no way!_ She knew deep in her soul that her relationship with Ezra would consume her, leaving no room in her heart for Jake. Aria was startled out of her thoughts when she felt Ezra's warm hands on her shoulders. He had silently crossed the room to stand once again directly in front of her. Her gave her a reassuring squeeze before raising his hands to softly cup the sides of her face, his thumbs lightly caressing her cheeks and lower lip.

"We can do this, Aria. Just say yes."

She felt lost as she gazed into his brilliant blue eyes that were swimming with his desire and longing. She knew that hers must be reflecting the same intense need. The internal struggle she was facing soon came to an end, as she reached her decision. Taking a deep breath, she nervously licked her lips, and shyly smiled up at him before giving a slight nod of her head. "Let's give it a try," she softly whispered. "My answer is yes."

Ezra crushed his lips down on hers, pressing her body back into the cool metal door. Her arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to her, feeling the strong muscles of his back through his thin shirt. Her mouth eagerly parted, welcoming his tongue as it quickly darted between her lips. They kissed passionately for several more minutes, before finally breaking apart, each panting from the lack of air and their heightened excitement.

Aria giggled in response to the giddy excitement she felt bubbling up within her at the realization that she and Ezra were back together again. And then, just as quickly, she sobered at the reality of their situation... they were still locked within this blasted supply closet.

They needed to decide on a cover story on what they were going to tell everyone tomorrow when someone finally released them from here. "Ezra." Ezra had moved from Aria's lips and was now busy nibbling on her neck, working his way down to her collarbone. His hands were flirting with the edge of her sweater, slowly working their way under it to splay open against her bare stomach. "Ezra, we need to talk about what we're going to say when we're discovered in here." She was trying to prevent herself from getting distracted, but the feel of his hands on her skin was driving her crazy. He walked his fingers up her stomach to leisurely cup her breast, drawing his thumb across her nipple causing it to pucker and raise the silken material that barely covered it.

"I'm trying to be serious here," Aria panted. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt him pull the lacey top of her bra down, exposing her bare nipple to his eager fingers. Ezra mumbled something against her ear, but she couldn't understand him. She was lost in the sensations that were swirling through her body, as she unconsciously arched her back, thrusting her chest out toward him. "What?" she breathed the word out as a small moan escaped between her lips.

He stilled his hand and drew his lips up beside her ear. He darted his tongue out and then kissed her lobe before speaking again. "I said, it's not a problem."

She looked at him in confusion, her hazel eyes narrowing as she tried to determine what he meant. "How can it not be a problem? What do you mean?"

Ezra sighed in exasperation. He slowly released her breast and removed his hands from inside her sweater. He turned away from her and walked to the back side of the closet. "I mean," he started to explain as he reached down and grabbed the bag that had contained the blanket, "that no one's going to catch us tomorrow."

"And how exactly is that going to work?"

"Because," Ezra reached into the bag and brought out a small screwdriver, "we're not going to be here."

Aria eyed the small tool, looking from it and then back up at Ezra. "What's that?" she asked slowly. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that she knew exactly what the tool was for.

Ezra smiled and walked back over to the door. Taking Aria by the shoulders, her moved her over to the side, allowing him room to work on the hinges of the door. Her mouth fell open as she watched him quickly remove the two hinges before turning around to face her.

"You had that all along," she accused him. "You could have gotten us out of here as soon as we got locked in." And then she fully realized the implication of his entire plan. "Oh my God, you wanted all of this to happen. You had no intention of getting us out of here until I agreed to see you again." Ezra turned his head to stare at her, not saying a word. "Until I slept with you again!" she spit out at him, disgusted with him and herself for allowing it to happen. She pulled away from him, her anger building within her small frame. "That's what this was all about. You would have kept us in here all night, if that's how long it took for me to agree to fuck you! God, you even had the blanket..."

Ezra moved swiftly over to her, his hands cradling her upper arms, forcing her to face him. "It's not like that, Aria. Yeah, I arranged a lot of the situation, but not the fact that we made love. I had your mother's meeting switched to today so I knew you'd be alone after school. I locked us in here on purpose to get a chance to talk with you without your being about to run away from me. The only reason I brought the blanket was to give us something comfortable to sit on. I certainly had no intention of anyone ever finding us in here together. I wouldn't do that to your reputation. I love you."

Aria stared at him, her large pouting lips trembling in response to her emotions. Her resentful eyes filled with tears as a single drop trailed down her cheek. "And I certainly," Ezra continued as he gently wiped the teardrop away, "didn't do this for a quick fuck, as you so eloquently put it. You know me better than that."

After looking at him for several minutes, a war waging within herself over what to believe, she finally nodded. "Okay." She spoke the one word and then moved out of his embrace, gesturing back toward the door. "Finish what you were doing."

Ezra didn't move. He continued to look over at Aria, concern and doubt plainly written across his face. "So... we're okay? You believe me?"

She took a deep breath and nodded again. "I do. You're right, I know you. You'd never play me or use me. I know how you feel about me. I just panicked. Let's just get out of here. I think it's just this small room getting to me. Me and tight places don't get along too well ever since being stuck in that crate on the train."

Ezra smiled at her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Let's get you out of here then." He finished working on the hinges and was able to shift the door open enough to allow them both to slip out into the darkened hallway. Aria breathed a deep sigh of relief for multiple reasons. She was thrilled to be released from the tiny space, but was equally as excited to find the hallway deserted at this late hour - no one the wiser as to what had transpired between Ezra and herself.

After a brief stop at Aria's locker to pick up her books and purse, they both headed out to the parking lot. They slipped into Ezra's car and he proceeded to drive her home. Neither of them spoke on the short drive to her neighborhood, the streets bare at this time of night. He stopped several houses down from hers so there'd be no chance that Byron might see his car.

As she grabbed the handle and proceeded to open the door, Ezra placed his hand on her arm, causing her to look back over her shoulder at him. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

She smiled mischievously at him and cocked her brow. "Well, I certainly hope so. I am in your seventh period class."

Ezra chuckled and grinned back at her. "No, you know what I mean."

Aria pursed her lips, pretending to think about it for a minute. Her face then broke into a huge grin, her eyes lighting up with merriment. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." She swept gracefully out of the car, and just as she was about to close the door, she looked back over her shoulder, her soft brown hair falling in waves down the side of her face, her eyes connecting with Ezra's. "I love you too." She shut the door firmly, and with hips swaying from side to side, she quickly walked in her heeled leather boots down the deserted sidewalk.

As Ezra pulled away from the curb and turned the car around, his lips broke into a huge silly grin. He laughed out loud and banged his fist against the steering wheel. "She said it!' he shouted out loud. "She finally said it!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been a while since my last update. I've actually started on a new story, and it just took off in my brain. Apparently, I find it difficult to write two at one time. Anyways, this chapter moves things along, setting up a situation for a potential showdown between Ezra and Jake. Enjoy! Please R&R.**

Aria walked briskly down the sidewalk toward her house, the heels of her boots echoing down the street. Her mind was reeling from the last several hours and how things had so quickly changed between Ezra and herself. She turned onto the walkway up to her house, rummaging in her purse for her keys. When she glanced up at the front door, her feet faltered in mid-step. Jake was sitting on the porch swing, slowly rocking back and forth, his expression unreadable in the shadows.

Aria slowly stepped onto the porch and made her way over to him, sitting down gingerly on the opposite side of the swing. She looked down at her hands clasped tightly in her lap, her feet swinging beneath her, before finally glancing up to meet his gaze. Without speaking, Jake scooted over, closing the distance between them. He reached out, taking one of Aria's hands within his own, lightly stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"I've been calling you all night. Are you trying to avoid me?" Jake asked softly, his voice sounding hurt.

Aria slowly shook her head. She could feel her pulse racing and she was finding it hard not to panic. _I'm not ready for this yet, _she thought to herself. "I'm not avoiding you. I've just been busy with my mom. I haven't checked my phone," she explained, smiling weakly at him.

"Oh...good. I was afraid after the way we left things earlier today, that maybe I'd blown it with you." He was searching her eyes, trying to read her expression, but was finding it difficult in the deep shadows. "I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk."

"Look, Jake," she said, slowly withdrawing her hand from his, "we both let things get out of control. I should have been more upfront with you about wanting to take things slowly."

"I should have asked," Jake quickly countered. "I shouldn't have just assumed... things. I know that you were in that other relationship..."

Aria started fidgeting on the swing, her eyes dropping down as she nervously bit her bottom lip. "I'm not asking you anything about that," Jake hurriedly added. "I'm just saying that I know you're still probably recovering from that, and I should have been more understanding. We can take things as slow as you want. You take the lead, call the shots, however you want to word it. I just want to know that I haven't blown it with you. I think we could really have something here," he finished, waiting for her response.

Aria's eyes swept upward, locking with Jake's. She smiled sweetly and reached out, grasping his hand. "You haven't blown anything, Jake. I still want to see you too," she said, the guilt washing over her even as the words escaped her lips. Smiling broadly, he leaned in and kissed her lightly. He placed his arm around her shoulders, drawing her in close to his chest as they rocked back in forth in companionable silence.

After around ten minutes, Aria sat up straight and looked over at him. "I should probably get inside, now. I've been gone quite a while. I don't want my dad sending out a search party for me," she teased. Standing up, they hugged and kissed good night. His warm mouth pressed against hers, his tongue playing over her lips but not pressing for entrance. Aria finally stepped back, smiled up at him, and stroked the side of his check. With one final good-bye, Jake walked off into the darkened night.

Aria slipped inside the front door, relieved to find the den deserted. Everyone must have already gone upstairs for the night. Maybe her dad assumed that she was at her mom's tonight. She leaned against the hard wood of the door, closing her eyes briefly and taking a deep breath. _This is nuts, _she thought. _Can I actually pull this off?_ _How can I date two men without someone getting hurt?_

The next day was fairly uneventful for Aria. Classes went smoothly and before she knew it, it was time for seventh period, Ezra's class. She was at her locker gathering her books when Emily, Spencer and Hannah appeared beside her.

"So, did you finally do it last night?" Hannah asked her excitedly.

Flustered, Aria dropped the book she was holding, and it landed with a thud on the floor. Her eyes widened and her brows shot up as she looked nervously over at Hannah. "What? Why would you ask me that?" she hurriedly said. She could feel her cheeks starting to flame from her guilt, so she quickly averted her face from Hannah's scrutiny.

"Because you were suppose to, duh," Hannah responded, her eyes shifting down the hallway, as she waved to Caleb at the other end.

"I'm a go," Spencer said. "Toby wasn't all that thrilled at the idea of coming back to Rosewood High, but he said it'd be worth it to see me in my new silk dress.

Aria realized then that they were talking about the homecoming dance on Friday night. Hannah had been pestering her for the last week to ask Jake, and she had told her yesterday at lunch that she was going to ask him last night. She had completely forgotten about it. Reaching down to pick up her book, she took the opportunity to gather her composure.

"Um, I didn't really have a chance last night. It was late when I finally got home and I was tired. I'll do it today," Aria said in a rush as she smiled at the girls, closed her locker, and started walking off to English class.

Emily quickly caught up with her. "Is everything okay, Aria?"

Aria glanced over at her, gave her a quick smile, and then averted her eyes. "Yeah, everything's great," she said, continuing briskly down the hallway.

"And you and Jake? You two are okay?"

"Yeah. Why the fifth degree, Emily?" Aria asked, starting to feel uncomfortable by the conversation. She knew that even though she was trying to hide it, her voice was reflecting her irritation.

"No fifth degree. You're just acting a little... off. I thought everything was great between you and Jake. You two were all lovey-dovey at lunch yesterday. He could barely keep his hands off you."

"No, everything's fine. Like I said, I just didn't get around to it last night. I'll ask him today after school. I'm sure he'll say yes. Then we can start making plans for it to be a double date... times two," Aria said laughing as she hooked her arm through Emily's as they stood at the threshold to the classroom.

"Excuse me, ladies," said a familiar voice.

Aria turned her head to see Ezra standing directly behind them. _How long has he been there? _She could feel her cheeks redden at the idea that he had overheard their conversation. She released Emily's arm and quickly made her way over to her desk. After pulling out her supplies, she glanced at Ezra through her lowered lashes. He was busy writing on the board, but when he finally turned around and scanned the class, his eyes skipped over Aria.

_Is he mad at me? _Aria understood that their entire relationship had changed as a result of last night. They were in unfamiliar territory. It's true that they had dated before when he was her teacher, but now they had the added complication of sex. She wondered if that made it worse for him. Is there any difference in the eyes of the administration between a teacher who's dating one of his students, and a teacher who's sleeping with one of his students? She doubted it. They were both equally bad.

Ezra cleared his throat to get the attention of the class. He passed out the papers for the essay they'd be writing today. He went over the directions, asked for questions, and told the class to begin. When they finished, they were to place their assignments on the edge of his desk.

He sat, looking out at his students, his gaze finally coming to rest on Aria. She was bent over her paper, busy writing, her hair sweeping over the side of her face in a soft wavy curtain. He could easily remember his hands running through that same hair last night, his lips crushed against hers. His eyes dropped to her mini skirt, her smooth legs extended in front of her, blue painted toes peeking out of her stacked sandals. He visualized those same gorgeous legs wrapped around him, squeezing him, holding him in place as he lowered himself to her.

As if aware of his scrutiny, Aria's eyes swept upward, her long lashes casting shadows across her face. Her eyes locked onto his, and her breath caught in her throat at the blatant desire that Ezra's eyes reflected. Her cheeks burned and she felt a rush of heat between her legs in reaction to the shared memory of their passion. She quickly looked back down, swallowing deeply as she attempted to slow her breathing. _How does he always do that? One look from him and I'm lost. _For the rest of the period, she kept her head lowered, giving the appearance of being engrossed in her paper, even though she had no idea what she actually wrote.

At the end of the period, the students were filing out of the classroom, placing their essays on Mr. Fitz's desk as they walked past. Aria was one of the last in the room, not by design, but because she was struggling to get everything back in her bag. Emily had already left, eager to get to swim practice. As Aria rose and walked to the front of the room, she placed her paper on the stack and prepared to leave.

Unexpectedly, she felt Ezra reach out and grab her wrist. Startled she looked over at him and then quickly scanned the room to discover that they were now alone. "Are you okay?" he asked, his thumb absently rubbing against her soft skin. Aria tried to ignore the slight fluttering in her gut from this small touch. She wondered if he could feel her quickening pulse in her wrist. She smiled a little nervously at him. "I'm fine." She attempted to keep walking, but his grip didn't lessen.

"Aria," he called, causing her to pause again in mid-step. "Look at me," he begged, his voice deep and gravely with his barely contained desire.

Her large, hazel eyes swept up and locked onto his vivid blue gaze. "Talk to me. You barely looked at me today in class. Are you regretting yesterday?" He asked tentatively, lowering his voice.

"No," she quickly said. "I don't regret it. But..."

"But what?" he prodded.

She shrugged, sweeping a wayward lock of hair behind her ear. "It's just a little awkward, Ezra. You're here today as my teacher, but yet, I know what happened between us last night. I can't just shut my feelings off. I can't stop thinking about it."

He smiled reassuringly at her, even as he glanced quickly toward the hallway where the voices of students could be heard. "We've been in this situation before, remember?"

"Not THIS situation," Aria countered. "It's a little different knowing that we're sleeping together," she whispered, looking toward the door to make sure no one was there.

Ezra nodded in agreement. "You're right. It is different. Are you going to be able to deal with that?" he asked, concerned.

Aria had asked herself the same question for most of the night as she had tossed and turned in her bed. She thought for a couple of minutes, before finally nodding. "Yeah, I'll deal. Just give me a little time. Okay?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"Yeah, sure. All you need," Ezra said.

"Besides," Aria teased, "I don't think I'm the only one that needs to adjust to this new situation. I saw the way you were looking at me in class. Obvious much?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, flustered.

She snorted to show that he wasn't fooling her. "Ha! You're lucky no one else was looking at you. You didn't leave much to the imagination as to what you were thinking earlier."

He had the decency to blush at her comment. "Okay. I guess we both need to figure out how we're going to deal with this without anyone finding out. I promise I'll behave better tomorrow. No dirty thoughts. Scout's honor," he said, holding up his fingers. She laughed and curled her hand around his fingers, pulling his hand down.

"Nice try, but I know you were never a scout. We'll just both do the best we can to keep things professional at school," she said, releasing his hand.

With one final smile, Aria pivoted and walked over to the door, her hips unintentionally swaying seductively from side to side. "Oh, Aria," Ezra called after her.

"Yes?" she said, turning around one more time.

"Um, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Emily at the beginning of class."

Aria looked down at her hands and then back up at him. "And?"

"Well, are you planning on asking Jake to the dance?"

She took a deep breath before answering. "Yeah, I am." Before Ezra could say anything, Aria rushed to explain. "He's my boyfriend, remember, Ezra? It would be a huge red flag to Hannah, Spencer, and Emily if I didn't. They'd have about a thousand questions."

"Oh I know, you're right," Ezra quickly agreed, but it was very apparent that he wasn't happy with the situation.

"So that means you two aren't fighting?"

She looked sharply at him, her head cocked to the side, eyes slightly squinted. "Why would you think we're fighting?" she asked slowly.

Ezra quickly remembered that he only knew about their argument because he had eavesdropped on their conversation outside the supply shed. He tried to back pedal from his earlier comment. "I didn't mean to presume that you were arguing. I just meant in lieu of what happened between us last night, are you still okay with going out with him? He doesn't suspect anything?"

Aria studied him for a minute, before shaking her head. "No, he doesn't suspect anything. At least, nothing more than he did before yesterday. He and I are good," she smiled weakly before turning back to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow," she called over her shoulder before disappearing from sight.

Ezra leaned back against the chalkboard, mentally exhausted from the conversation. This was going to be tougher on him than he thought. He knew it was his idea that Aria see both Jake and himself, but how was he going to react when he had to see them together at this dance, especially after knowing that Aria should be with him? And could Aria pull it off? Would she be able to keep up the appearance of being the doting girlfriend when her lover was in the same room watching the two of them? Everything hinged on their acting abilities. If anyone suspected, if either of them was unable to keep up the charade, it would all come crashing down and it would be the end of Ezria forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with PLL. Enjoy the read!**

Nervously glancing down the dim hallway, Aria rapped lightly on the wooden door to apartment 3B. She tapped her foot nervously against the tile floor, the soft curls of her hair sweeping against her neck as she turned once again to peer toward the stairwell. After a few seconds, the door opened, the strong scent of garlic bread wafting out into the hallway. Smiling brightly at her, Ezra wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her close against his chest, kissing her plump, strawberry-glossed lips. He felt her body tighten in his embrace, her lips ending the kiss too quickly for his liking. Staring into her wide eyes, he asked, "what's wrong?"

Turning her head once again to look down the hall, Aria attempted to pull back from Ezra's hold, but he refused to let go. Sighing in frustration, she locked onto his intense gaze. "I don't think it's a good idea that we're standing here kissing in the hallway," she whispered. "We're supposed to be keeping this secret, remember?"

"Oh, is that all," he responded lightly, smiling as he drew her tighter against him, stepping back to pull them both into the apartment. "Don't worry, the faculty party I had here broke up an hour ago. I'm sure everyone's gone... except the principal... he's hiding out in the bathroom," he teased. "And I think I may have seen Mrs. Welch crawling under the bed."

Aria punched him lightly on the arm. "It's nothing to joke about, Ezra," she said, even as a begrudging smile spread across her face. "We need to be really careful to make sure no one sees us."

"You mean you don't want them to see this," he said kissing her lightly on the lips. "Or this," he murmured trailing a kiss to her earlobe. "How about if they see this," he whispered, his lips moving down her smooth skin, caressing against the softness of her neck. Aria's arms wrapped around Ezra, her lips softly touching his as she teased, "No. And I especially don't want anyone to see this." Her tongue flickered out and stroked his lower lip, his mouth parting, as their tongues met, leisurely stroking and entwining with each other. Without breaking the kiss, Ezra reached out with his foot, kicked the door closed, and pressed Aria up against its surface.

His hands moved from around her waist to her hips, his thumbs moving in a circular pattern against her lower stomach, teasing the exposed skin above the waist of her skirt. A small purr escaped Aria's throat as she pressed her pelvis against him, subconsciously mimicking Ezra's pattern, attempting to illicit a more provocative response from him. A deep chuckle rumbled through Ezra as he broke off the kiss, branding her neck once more with his lips, before finally resting them at her earlobe. "Don't start something that you can't finish," he rasped, moving reluctantly away from her before linking his fingers through hers and pulling her into the kitchen.

He left her leaning against the counter as he stepped over to the stove to check on the boiling pasta. "Why can't we finish," Aria asked, her lips puckered together into a sexy pout. Ezra glanced over at her, extremely tempted to sweep her in his arms once again, but just smiled and shook his head. "I've been slaving away putting this meal together." At her doubtful look, he continued. "Okay, maybe slaving away is a slight exaggeration, but it's almost ready. Let's eat first, then we'll see where the evening takes us," he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows in a highly exaggerated manner.

Aria laughed and shook her head at how silly and boyish he could be at times. Moving over to the couch, she removed her coat and was about to sit down when Ezra's voice stopped her. "You didn't wear that to school today, did you," he asked, his tone sharpening in pitch. Aria looked down at herself, surprised at his reaction. She ran her hand down her straight black mini skirt which stopped at mid thigh. Shining lime green toe nails peeked through the slits in her platform sandals. Shifting her eyes back toward him, she cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah. I am in your class, remember? You did see me earlier," she said slowly, confused as to where he was going with this.

Striding purposefully toward her, one of his hands still enveloped in the oven mitt, he stopped a few feet away. "I saw you, but I don't remember you looking so... provocative," he finished lamely. "I think I would have noticed you in that. Every guy in the school would have noticed you in that," he said jealously.

Realization hit Aria as to what he was concerned about. Her short, periwinkle lacey camisole was extremely sheer, her black silk bra clearly visible underneath. Feeling a little mischievous, she decided to have some fun at his expense. Smiling seductively at him, Aria ran her fingers lightly over the contours of her breasts, glancing up at him through her lowered lashes. Her full lips formed a faux pout before responding, "I'm hurt that you don't remember, Ezra. What does it take to get your attention," she teased him, reaching up to pull the left strap off her shoulder.

Ezra's eyes darkened, his desire clearly evident as the muscles in his body tensed, his entire body coiled, ready to attack. Suddenly, Aria laughed, relieving the growing tension, as she dropped her arm back down to her side. "I had a vest on over it, silly. You think I'd actually go to school like this? You think my _dad_ would let me go to school like this? You have met him, right?"

He stared at her, relieved but also perturbed at her poking fun of him. "I think you're my sexy girlfriend who's acting a little too sassy right about now," he said turning around and walking back to the kitchen to serve up the meal. "Someone needs to take you over their knee and teach you a thing or two," he finished, setting their plates on the table.

"Promises, promises," grumbled Aria under her breath as she made her way over and sat down in her usual spot. He pored them both a glass of red wine, setting the salad bowl down between them, before joining her at the table.

"I'll see what I can do about that later," Ezra whispered into her ear before sitting down, making it clear he had heard Aria's last comment. Her wide eyes shot up in surprise as he raised his glass toward her. Not taking her eyes off him, she reached for hers, her hand shaking slightly as the image of herself splayed across Ezra's lap danced through her mind. Their glasses touched lightly with an unspoken toast. She raised it to her lips, her tongue holding the fiery liquid in her mouth, allowing the mellow, oaken taste to permeate and grow before swallowing and enjoying the slow burn down her throat. She couldn't help but wonder what other pleasures were awaiting her this evening.

After dinner was finished and all the dishes had been cleaned and put away, the couple relaxed on the couch, watching an old black and white movie. Ezra sat with Aria's legs draped casually over his lap, her head resting on one of the many decorative pillows. His hands, on her thighs, absentmindedly stroked her smooth skin with his fingers as they both laughed and enjoyed the movie. It was just like old times with the two of them cocooned together in his apartment, isolated from the outside world, only aware of each other.

As the movie was reaching its conclusion, Ezra's hands enfolded one of Aria's feet, lightly massaging and kneading the ball and arch before circling around her heel. He watched as her lips curled up, her eyes shifting from the TV to his hands, as a small moan of pleasure escaped her mouth. "You have such wonderful hands, Ezra. Oh, that feels so good," she purred just before a surprised giggle bubbled from her lips as he lightly tickled the underside of her foot. She reflexively attempted to jerk her foot away, but he held on tight as his hands returned to caressing and massaging her skin.

Slowly and purposefully, Ezra's hands worked their way from Aria's feet to her shapely calves, then the underside of her knees before teasing her inner thighs. By now, Aria was no longer looking at Ezra's hands, for her eyes were locked on his chiseled face. His brilliant blue eyes crinkled in the corners as he smiled at her, reveling in how gorgeous she was with her mahogany locks framing her face, her sweet plump lips parted to accommodate her accelerated breathing, and her expressive eyes opened wide, their usual hazel color darkened with her growing desire. _If I'm not careful, I could drown in her._

His fingers inched higher, caressing in lazy circles, teasing her, intentionally not touching the junction between her legs. Aria squirmed uncomfortably on the couch, needing more from Ezra than he was giving her at the moment. Was he waiting for her to beg? She knew he was purposefully getting her worked up. Was this her punishment for teasing him earlier about how she was dressed? She parted her legs slightly, hoping that he would get the hint. And yet, he continued the same frustrating pattern. Just when she thought that she couldn't stand the torture anymore and would have to just tell him what she wanted, his thumb brushed brazenly across her panties causing her hips to arch off the couch; a gasp torn from her throat.

He slipped two of his fingers inside the silky material, excited to discover how wet she already was. Aria arched her head back, biting down on her lower lip, rocking her hips against his hand, as he stroked and pushed his fingers slowly inside her. He watched the emotions play over her face as his thumb brushed against her clit, her muscles reflexively clamping against him. He pumped his fingers in and out a few times, her breathing growing louder in the room, her fingers curled tightly into fists.

As much as he enjoyed watching the various emotions flitter across Aria's face, tonight he was eager for a more direct approach. Withdrawing his hand, he lightly licked his fingers clean, enjoying the sweet taste that was unique to Aria. Shifting on the couch so she was now beneath him, he leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Aria's delicate hands curled around his shoulders, pressing him closer against her as her hips rubbed seductively against his, enjoying the feel of his growing erection against her thigh. Reaching down, he pulled Aria's skirt up until it was gathered at her waist, freeing her to wrap her legs around him, allowing for even closer contact.

As he hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties, a shrill chirp shattered the silence. His lips reclaimed hers as his hand inched under her panties, sliding his palm against the smooth silky skin of her ass. The same sound resonated throughout the room. "Please tell me you have no intention of getting that," Ezra growled against her lips, as Aria's phone continued to ring.

"I'm sorry, but I have to," Aria apologetically replied. Twisting her head to the side, she fumbled for her phone on the coffee table, before holding it up to her ear, not bothering to check the caller ID. "Hello?" Suddenly, Aria tensed beneath Ezra, pushing against his chest in an effort to free her body. "Oh, hi dad," she quickly said, as guilt washed over her.

Ezra groaned in defeat, removing his hand and slowly sitting up, knowing that the mood had been irrevocably shattered. Aria shot off the couch, smoothing her skirt back down and straightening her top as if her father could see her through the phone. "What? No, you didn't. Spencer and I are just working on a paper that's due tomorrow." Aria glanced over at Ezra before turning her back to him and walking over to the balcony doors. She listened for a few seconds before replying, "where is he? Okay, yeah, I can do it. Don't worry about it. No problem. Okay, we'll see you when you get back. Bye."

Hanging up, she slowly turned to face Ezra, smiling apologetically at him. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." He looked at her in shock before slowly shaking his head.

"Wow, your dad has great timing," he said bitterly. "He's more effective than a cold shower. How does he manage to do that? It's like he has some kind of radar where you're concerned."

Aria sat down beside him, grabbed her sandals off the floor, and quickly strapped them back on her feet. "I know it seems that way sometimes. But some professor at Hollis got sick and asked dad to fill in for him tonight. He was suppose to pick Mike up from his game; so I have to do it now." She placed her hand on his knee, leaning in and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you." She stood up to make her way to the door, but he grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn back around. "I'll see you tomorrow night, right," he asked. Her brow arched up, puzzlement clearly written across her face. "At the dance," he continued. "You're going, right?"

She nodded, an unreadable expression in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm going."

"With Jake?" Ezra hesitantly asked, part of him hoping the answer would be no.

"With Jake," she quietly acknowledged. Her eyes searched his, before she continued. "Are you going to be okay with this?"

Ezra wanted to scream out, _hell no I'm not okay with this! It's going to kill me to see you in another guy's arms. It should be me you're dancing with, not him!_ Instead, he smiled, nodded, and released the grip he had on her wrist. "Of course I'm okay. It was my idea, remember? Everyone will see you two together, and therefore never suspect that we're seeing each other again. It's perfect...really." He smiled reassuringly as he stood up, placed a hand on her back, and escorted her over to the door.

They kissed once more before she pulled on her jacket and grabbed her purse, prepared to leave. At the threshold, Aria hesitated, looking back at him. "We're doing the right thing, right?"

"Yeah, Aria. Everything's going to be fine. No one's going to find out. I promise," he reassured her. Satisfied with his apparent conviction, she smiled once more in relief, before walking down the hallway and disappearing from his sight. Ezra slowly closed the door, leaned against it, shutting his eyes in frustration. He knew tomorrow night was going to be difficult for him, and probably for Aria too, but he also believed what he told her. Everything should be fine. She'd be at the school with her new boyfriend for everyone to see, and he'd just be one of the many adult chaperones overseeing the dance. It was a perfect setup. Nothing could go wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is part 1 of the dance scene. More to come next chapter! The plot thickens... As always, I own nothing associated with PLL. Please read and review.**

The loud music reverberated throughout the room. The decor transformed the usual lunchroom table-and-chairs setting to a Monte Carlo theme, complete with roulette wheels, craps, and black jack tables. The walls were draped in deep, rich maroon fabric, four borrowed chandeliers suspended from the ceiling, their crystals reflecting the light in prisms of colors on the floor. A Champaign fountain stood proudly in the middle of the appetizer table, the white grape punch gurgling and pooling in the punch bowl. Students walked around, sipping from their plastic Champaign flutes, playing games of chance, laughing with friends, and enjoying the exciting atmosphere.

Ezra had been at the dance for half an hour, and still there was no sign of Aria or her friends. He didn't know whether to be relieved or not. It was certainly easier on him not to have to witness her interacting with her date, but where were they? The whole idea behind this was to give everyone an opportunity to see her dating someone else. Had the plan changed? He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check and see if she had called. There were no messages. In frustration, he slid his phone back into his coat pocket, his hand freezing as he glanced toward the door, seeing Spencer entering on the arm of Toby.

They made a striking image. Her tall, svelte figure encased in a blood-red silk dress that hugged her curves, stopping just below her knees. Her long curly hair was pinned back on both sides, held in place with two crystal-studded clips, her curls cascading down the middle of her back. Toby was dressed in a gray pin-striped double-breasted suit, very reminiscent of what gentlemen in the forties would have truly worn at one of the upscale casinos in Monte Carlo.

Ezra's eyes skipped past the pair, eagerly seeking out Aria. Hannah appeared in a gold brocaded gown, her arm wrapped possessively around Caleb's waist. He spotted Emily in an emerald green strapless mini dress, walking hand-in-hand with her date, Paige. And then, as Emily stepped farther into the room, Ezra was finally able to catch a glimpse of Aria.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She looked like the personification of a Greek goddess. This was so unlike what she would usually wear, outfits that always seemed to have an edge to them. And yet, tonight, she was making no less of a statement. Tonight she was all softness. The dress she wore was a pure white, one-shouldered, mini chiffon shift. A small delicate gold braid was woven throughout the hem and around the neckline. A wide, beaded sash encircled and cinched her waist, the tasseled ends falling just short of the hem of the skirt. A large deep red flower was pinned to the shoulder of the dress, holding the two sides of the delicate fabric together. Her hair had been curled in a myriad of small ringlets, pinned up high in the back, to cascade down softly against her shoulders. Her large, plump lips were painted a deep red to match the color of the flower. Her eyes swept the room, coming to rest as they locked onto Ezra's gaze.

Ezra's eyes roamed from the stacked platform heels on Aria's feet, over her shapely bronzed legs, and up to her full lips and large doe-like eyes. For a minute, it seemed as if they were the only two people in the room, all sounds drifted away, all other sights blurred. And then, out of the corner of his eye, Ezra caught a flicker of motion. His eyes shifted slightly to the left, as he saw a hand rest possessively on Aria's bare shoulder. Jake was standing directly beside her, their hips comfortable touching as he pulled her closer to him before continuing to walk into the room and join the crowd around the snack table. He grabbed two of the Champaign flutes, handing one to Aria, before they mock toasted each other. Aria delicately sipped the fizzy liquid, her eyes looking over the flute, smiling at something Jake said.

For the next hour, Aria enjoyed herself, dancing to several of the songs and talking with her friends. Periodically she could feel Ezra's eyes on her, but she refused to look in his direction, finding it easier to pretend that he wasn't there. Aria was dancing with Jake, the music slow and soft as they swayed together, their bodies pressed close. Her head was resting comfortably on his shoulder, eyes closed, a small smile played across her lips. She was enfolded within his comforting arms, one of his hands entwined with hers, pressed between their chests, and the other firmly against her lower back, his fingers lightly stroking her hip and the top of her derriere.

After the current song ended, Hannah came over, placing her hand on Aria's arm. "Come on, Aria. Spencer and Emily want to head to the bathroom," she said, attempting to pull in her in that direction.

"What is it about girls," Jake said, "that they can't go to the bathroom alone?" He looked over at Caleb for corroboration.

Caleb shrugged. "Don't ask me. I've never understood it. I personally don't like a crowd around me in the bathroom."

Hannah laughed, tossing her golden locks over her shoulder as she looked back at them. "It's not as if we actually go to the _bathroom_. It's girl talk time. Don't you guys know anything? It gives us a chance to talk all about you guys," she said, flashing a smile and winking at Caleb.

"Well, hurry back," Jake said, grinning, wrapping his arm around the back of Aria's neck and leaning forward to claim her lips in a lingering kiss before releasing her.

"Don't worry, stud, I'll have her back before you know it," Hannah reassured him, laughing as she linked her arm with Aria, walking off to catch up with Spencer.

"Girl, you've got him whipped," Hannah proudly exclaimed. "You have any idea how hot you two look together out on that dance floor? I don't know what you're waiting for. Jump that boy's bones, and put him out of his misery. He's yummy!"

Aria laughed nervously, a brief smile appearing, before biting down on her bottom lip. Her eyes darted quickly to the left as they exited the lunchroom, noticing Ezra beside the door, within easy earshot of Hannah's comments. _Why does he always seem to be around at the wrong times? God, I hope he didn't hear her._

The girls freshened their makeup, giggling and talking excitedly about the dance and their plans afterward. "Are you guys still coming over to my house tonight," Spencer asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Hannah said, applying more lip gloss. I think Caleb wants to go to the Grill afterwards for a bite to eat, but I'll be over after that.

"Me too," Aria agreed. "I don't know if Jake is wanting to do anything afterward or not, but I'll definitely be at your place. I need a girls night out. Things are still strained around the house with my dad. I try to avoid him as much as possible."

Spencer turned to look at her, resting against the sink. "Is he still giving you a hard time about Fitz? You guys have been broken up for a while now. He needs to move on and let that go."

"Yeah, well, try convincing my dad of that. I still feel like he questions me about every little thing I do... where I'm going, what I'm doing."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "He doesn't still think that you're seeing him, does he," Spencer asked.

Aria turned her eyes to her reflection in the mirror, pretending to fix a wayward strand of hair, but actually just avoiding eye contact with Spencer. She always had a way of sniffing out the truth. "I don't know what he thinks. He knows we ended things. He just hasn't moved past it yet." Her phone chirped, and she reached into her purse to retrieve it. "He likes Jake though," she said, hoping to change the conversation. Looking down at her phone, she saw she had a text from Ezra.

**EF: I need to see you. Meet in my room.**

"Well, Jake's hot. What's not to like," Hannah added.

Aria laughed as she quickly deleted the message and put her phone away. "I'm pretty sure that's not why my dad likes him. I think the fact that he's not Ezra is reason enough. I think if I came home with Josh Morgan, he'd welcome him with open arms," she continued sarcastically.

"Ew, isn't that the guy who only washes his hair like once a month? Mona said she saw him in French class eating a piece of gum from under one of the desks," Hannah replied in distaste.

"Yeah, well, like I said, I don't think my dad would care. As long as he wasn't the one teaching the French class, he'd consider it a step up." Aria met Hannah's eyes in the mirror, her lips pressed into a wry expression. "I'll meet you guys back at the dance. I'm a little chilly, so I'm going to stop by the coat check and grab my wrap."

"We can go with you," Spencer offered.

"That's okay," Aria quickly answered. "It won't take me long. You guys get back to Toby and Caleb, and I'll catch up with you." Aria smiled and headed for the door, not waiting to hear a response.

Once she exited, she looked both directions, and seeing no one in sight, she turned right and quickly headed down the darkening hallway, away from the dance, and around the corner to the rest of the school. In a few minutes, she found herself at the door to Ezra's classroom. Again, nervously looking in both directions to make sure the hallway was clear, she opened the door and entered.

Ezra stood over by the row of windows, his back to her, but upon hearing the door open, he turned in her direction. Aria slowly entered and closed the door behind her, sealing them in the silent room together. He continued looking at her, not speaking. She walked hesitantly over to him, placing her hand on his forearm. "What's wrong, Ezra? Is everything okay?" she nervously asked, he eyes wide with concern.

Smiling down at her, his eyes roamed over her face, resting on her lush, red lips. His arms encircled her waist and he pulled her tight against him, his mouth pressing down on hers, his tongue sliding between her parted lips. She found her arms wrapped around his neck, pressing her chest into his, her heart beating faster as their tongues entwined and caressed each other. She could feel the heat of his body through the thin fabric of her dress, and part of her wanted to throw caution to the wind and lose herself within him. And yet, after a few minutes, realizing how crazy this situation was, she pulled back, pressing against his shoulders for him to release her. Reluctantly, he did so, taking a few steps back to add some distance between them.

"What are you doing, Ezra?" Aria was clearly flustered, her shaking hand pressed against her chest, attempting to slow her breathing. "I'm here on a date with Jake. We can't be doing this."

"Believe me, I know you're here with Jake. It's been blatantly obvious that you're with Jake," he said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"What do you mean," she asked, cocking her head questioningly to the side. "You knew we were coming here together, remember? That's part of the plan..."

"Yeah, well, I didn't know the plan was going to include letting him grope you in public," he replied bitterly.

"Grope me? Uh, I think you're exaggerating. We were just dancing," she replied defensively.

"That wasn't dancing. You were practically mating," Ezra growled, getting upset as he remembered Jake's hands possessively around Aria.

"Mating? You did _not_ just say that," she replied, her voice getting heated.

"Look, I know we talked about you needing to see both of us in order for you and I to work out, but I just didn't expect that you'd _want_ to see both of us. Do you like this guy?" It was clear that Ezra was upset, and he was considering Jake a threat to their relationship.

Aria was feeling conflicted with how to answer Ezra's question. She didn't want to hurt his feelings or further his insecurities, but, truth be told, she did like Jake. Not like she cared for Ezra, but he was a good guy, and he had helped her when she was at a low point and needed someone. She reached out and took Ezra's hand between her own. "Ezra," she started, waiting for him to look at her," I love you. You're the only one that I love. Jake is sweet and nice, and he's been good to me, but I don't feel the same for him that I do for you. I have to be around him in order for this thing between you and I to work. You wouldn't want me to have to spend time with someone I couldn't stand, would you?"

"Yes," he replied stubbornly. "If that meant I didn't have to worry about anything happening between the two of you, I could live with you hating him," he pouted.

Her face softened, a smile curling the sides of her lips as she reached up and caressed his cheek. "But you don't have to worry about anything happening between us. Not really. You just need to trust me. This is all for show. We're in public; nothing's going to happen. Would it help if I said that when he kisses me, I'll be thinking of you?" she asked.

"It would help a lot more if you promised that there'd be no kisses," he continued petulantly.

She squeezed his hand, smiling encouragingly at him, then walked back over to the door. "Aria," he called out. She turned to face him, her curls whispering against the sides of her neck. "You look beautiful tonight," he said softly. Smiling, she blew a kiss to him, and then walked silently out of the room.

When Aria arrived back in the cafeteria, she scanned the room before locating her friends on the far side. As she was walking over to rejoin them, Mona sauntered up, arm-in-arm with Noel Kahn. "Oh, hey Mona," she said, her tone making it obvious that she wasn't happy to see her. Aria's eyes flittered briefly over to Noel, surprised to see them together. She thought they had broken up.

"Aria," Mona acknowledged, smiling smugly at her. "Your date just went looking for you," she said, glancing toward the door that led to the hallway. "Spencer and Hannah said you were getting your wrap...that you were cold," she said pointedly, noticing that Aria's arms were still bare of any sort of wrap.

"Oh, yeah, well I changed my mind," Aria retorted defensively. She attempted to step around her, and continue making her way over to her friends, but Mona blocked her, holding out a Champagne flute. "Here, you look like you could use this more than me. You seem a little flustered. Everything okay?" Mona smiled innocently, her arm still outstretched toward Aria. From past experience, Aria knew not to believe that her concern was genuine. _Did she suspect something? Could she know?_

Aria grabbed the flute, smiling insincerely back, and downed the contents quickly. "Thanks, Mona," she said distractedly, finally succeeding in stepping past her and continuing toward her friends.

"Anytime," Mona answered quietly, her eyes tracking Aria across the room, a small, knowing smile planted across her painted lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Please read and review. **

Aria rejoined her friends, Jake suddenly appearing behind her, handing her a glass of punch. "I went looking for you," he whispered in her ear, wrapping his muscular arm around her waist. "Hannah said you'd gone to the coat room, but I couldn't find you."

She smiled up at him, the lie falling easily off her lips. "Yeah, sorry. I changed my mind. I called home to check on my mom. She's still not feeling well from all those bee stings."

Hannah interrupted their conversation, "I want to make a toast," she said, smiling broadly. "Here's to...oh, wait," she exclaimed, reaching down and fumbling in her purse. "I almost forgot the most important part." She reached in and pulled out her silver flask, holding it up for them to see.

Spencer nervously looked around to see if anyone was paying any attention. "Could you be more obvious, Hannah?"

She shrugged it off as she poured the contents into each of their glasses. "Subtlety isn't my thing, Spencer," Hannah replied flippantly.

Topping off everyone's glass, she started the toast again. "Here's to senior year. May it be memorable and sweet for us all!" She tipped her glass back and took a big swallow of the fiery liquid.

"We never seem to have a problem with the memorable part," Spencer mumbled to Aria.

"Yeah," Aria agreed. "But we could use some help with the sweet." She touched glasses with Spencer and Jake, and then she sipped experimentally, pleased to find that the alcohol had a slight strawberry flavor to it.

"Let's dance," Jake urged, grabbing her hand in an effort to move her to the dance floor.

"What about my drink?"

"Finish it," he said, holding up his empty flute. "Just down it quick."

Aria arched a brow at his insistence but shrugged her shoulders and tilted the glass back, quickly downing the rest of its contents. Setting the flutes on a nearby table, they made their way hand in hand back to the dance floor.

Jake wrapped his arm around Aria, pulling her tightly against him, inhaling deeply the smell of her sweet perfume. They laced their fingers together as they swayed slowly back and forth to the slow music. She was lowering her head to his shoulder when her eyes met Ezra's gaze. He was staring intently in their direction, and she could plainly see the jealousy radiating out from his piercing blue eyes. _Geez, can he be more obvious?_

She purposely maneuvered herself on the dance floor so that she was no longer facing his direction, but she kept her head up, not wanting to cause Ezra any more discomfort. She knew this had to be hard on him. She couldn't imagine how she'd react if she had to watch him with Maggie. Aria's vision suddenly grew blurry and her feet stumbled against Jake's. His grip tightened to keep her from tripping. "You okay?" he asked.

She blinked rapidly several times until finally her eyesight cleared. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, not sure what had just happened. They continued dancing as the slow song ended, and a current upbeat rhythm replaced it. Jake grabbed her arm and spun her in a fast twirl, both of them laughing at the unexpected move.

Aria was enjoying herself again, forgetting about Ezra lurking on the fringes, as she laughed and danced with her date. A few minutes later, Jake repeated the spin he had surprised Aria with earlier. This time as her body twirled around, she was suddenly assaulted with a wave of vertigo. Her vision blurred, and she panicked, feeling sure she was about to pass out. She staggered in her heels, teetering precariously, her body swaying dangerously to the side, when suddenly she felt Jake's arms wrap safely around her once again.

"Whoa there," he exclaimed, forcefully holding her upright. "You sure you're okay? You're looking a little pale," he said worriedly.

Aria attempted to clear her head, but the dizziness continued. Everything around her seemed to be falling away, as if she was viewing the world through a long tunnel. "I think maybe I just need a little air," she mumbled, her head falling against Jake's shoulder.

"You okay, Aria," Spencer asked. She and Toby had been dancing close by and saw what had happened.

Aria smiled over at her, her head feeling lightheaded, as a feeling of euphoria suddenly swept through her. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear she was drunk. "I'm fine," she responded, her words slurring slightly. "We're just going to go get some air."

Jake led her off the dance floor, his arm tightly around her waist, holding her firmly against him for support as they exited the cafeteria. Aria felt as if her feet were barely touching the floor as she glided across the room and out the door, failing to notice Ezra's eyes as he followed their progression.

Walking slowly down the hallway, Jake looked in both directions, trying to decide on where to take Aria. She was still very unsteady on her feet, so he didn't think it was a good idea for them to just head outside and walk around in the cool night air. He thought the best course of action was to find somewhere quiet and not crowded that she could sit and catch her breath. He tried a door halfway down the hallway and found it unlocked. He guided her inside the dark classroom and over to the teacher's desk, sitting her gently on the top.

By now, the dizziness seemed to be residing from Aria's head. It was replaced by an exhilarating feeling of euphoria, something Aria had never felt before. It seemed that nothing mattered, that the world was a wonderful place. She reveled in how carefree she felt. She couldn't remember the last time in her life that she had felt so at peace. "Any better?" Jake asked gently, his hand tipping her chin up so that their eyes met.

Aria was jarred out of her revere by Jake's touch and his words. A huge smile lit her face as a slight giggle escaped her lips. "I feel great," she responded, surprised to hear that her words were still slurred and her tongue felt somewhat heavy in her mouth. Jake returned her smile, relief washing over his face at her declaration.

"You had me worried there for a minute," he confided.

"Nope, no worries," she answered flippantly, swinging her legs out in front of her like a little girl.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," he smiled in relief. His eyes slowly traveled over Aria's figure, from her orange painted toes to the top of the cascading waves of her shiny brunette hair. He stepped closer to her, his thighs touching her knees, the motion of her legs stopped as she tilted her head back, gazing up at him. "Have I told you yet how glad I am that you invited me tonight?" he asked softly, his hand reaching up to caress her cheek and softly rub against her lower lip.

Aria shook her head, her large doe eyes locked on his. "You look beautiful, you know," he continued. She smiled broadly at his compliment before licking her lower lip and biting down softly on it. She watched, as if in slow motion, his head lowering toward her, their warm lips pressing tightly together. His hands caressed the sides of her face, falling to her neck and shoulders as he increased the intensity of the kiss.

She felt his tongue slide between her lips, stroking her own as he increased the pressure. Shifting his body slightly, he used his hips to part Aria's knees, placing him at the very edge of the desk. With one hand still around her neck, he placed the other on the small of her back, shifting her lower body up against his.

The feeling of euphoria which enveloped Aria made it difficult for her to rationally think about what was happening. She knew she couldn't let things go too far, and yet somehow, she seemed powerless to stop it. It was as if she had no control over her own body. His hand that had encircled her waist had fallen to her knee, and was slowly gliding up her outer thigh, sending shivers down her back at the contact against her bare skin.

He broke away from the kiss, and she looked at him in bewilderment, not understanding what was happening to her. A trickle of fear rippled through her as she continued to sit there, giving every outward appearance of her acceptance of the situation. _Why am I just sitting here like a human puppet, allowing him to touch me this way?_

Unaware of Aria's internal struggle, Jake's warm brown eyes were locked onto her plump lips that were swollen from his kisses. Dropping his gaze down to her shoulder, he slowly lifted his hands to the delicate flower pinned there, the only thing holding the two sides of her dress together.

Aria could sense his intentions, and a bubble of panic swelled up within her. Her mind screamed at him to stop, that she didn't want this to be happening, but for some reason, her mouth refused to obey. Her head was swimming and her mind felt groggy as she fought to regain control of her own body. She helplessly watched as his fingers fumbled with the clasp, attempting to release it, which would have caused her dress to fall in a pool around her waist.

"What's going on in here," called a deep and familiar voice from the doorway.

Aria's eyes shot in that direction. Relief washed over her as she saw Ezra standing there, his broad shoulders filling the doorway. Reaching up, he flipped the light switch, the fluorescent bulbs immediately brightening the space, causing Jake and Aria to squint from the sudden onslaught of light. His jaw clenched tightly as he took in the sight of Jake positioned between Aria's legs, his hands still poised on the flower at her shoulder.

"It's none of your concern," Jake stated as he turned back toward Aria.

"It is my concern when you're on school property," Ezra's deep voice countered.

Jake pivoted back around, taking several purposeful strides toward Ezra. "What's your problem? My _girlfriend_ and I just wanted a little time alone." Jake made a point of emphasizing the word girlfriend, as if he felt the need to remind Ezra that Aria was there with him, not Ezra.

Ezra's eyes shifted from Jake to Aria, seeing her hand wipe unsteadily across her brow, her body swaying as if to an unseen breeze as she teetered on the edge of the desk. "Are you okay, Ms. Montgomery," he asked in concern. Something about the situation and the way she looked didn't seem right to him.

As her large eyes swept up to meet his, he noticed that her gaze appeared to fail to focus on him. Striding purposefully across the room, he reached out, gripped her chin and tilted her face up, staring into her hazel eyes. He noticed their glassy appearance, her pupils large and dilated. A faint whiff of alcohol could be detected from her sweet lips. He could feel the anger rolling over him, and it took everything within himself to keep his calm outer appearance. Turning slowly back toward Jake he asked him, "what did you give her?"

"What?" Jake asked, confused.

"What did you give her," Ezra asked again. "She's clearly high on something. I can smell the alcohol on her breath."

"I didn't give her anything," Jake protested. "She's fine, just a little overheated from the dance."

"She's not fine!" Ezra snapped. "Her pupils are dilated, she has no sense of balance, what did you do to her? Is this what you have to resort to in order to get her to be with you?"

Jake stalked over to Ezra, standing only a few feet away. "You better watch what you accuse me of. You're not the only one that can throw out damaging accusations. I've got a few of my own that I think the school board would be interested in," Jake warned. The two men stared at each other, neither backing down, both waiting for the other to throw the first punch so it would justify him in finishing the fight.

"Is everything okay in here?"

They both glanced toward the door, seeing Spencer standing tentatively at the threshold. "Spencer, can you help Aria get home alright?" Ezra asked quietly, his eyes shifting back to Jake, daring him to protest.

"Ah, sure," she said hesitantly, looking back and forth from him to Jake. "Is she sick or something?"

"Something like that. Just make sure she gets there okay. I think she's feeling a little dizzy."

Spencer carefully walked around the two guys, giving them a wide berth, as she stepped up to Aria. She placed her hand on her shoulder as Aria smiled gratefully at her. "You okay?"

"I think so. I just feel a little weird," she mumbled. She slid off the desk, leaning on Spencer briefly as a wave of dizziness overcame her. Once the feeling passed, the two girls left the room hand in hand, Aria glancing back at the two men that still seemed intent on doing each other bodily harm. They stopped at the coat check to retrieve their purses and coats on the way back to the lunchroom. Aria stopped again, leaning against the wall as another bout of dizziness overcame her. "You go ahead, Spencer, and go get Toby. I'm just going to wait here for you," she said, frustrated to hear that her voice still sounded sluggish, her mind befuddled.

Spencer stopped and turned around to look at Aria in concern. Walking back toward her, she put her arm around her shoulders, brushing her hair away from her cheek. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? Maybe we should take you to the hospital and get you checked out. I could call your dad..."

"No!" Aria gasped, her head snapping up. "Don't call my dad. I'm fine, just a little tired. Go get Toby so we can leave. All I need is to lay down for a little while."

"You're sure?" Spencer asked reluctantly.

"Yes," Aria emphasized.

"Okay. Don't move then. I'll be right back." Spencer hurried off to locate Toby, leaving Aria alone in the hallway. Leaning back against the cool cinderblock wall, Aria closed her eyes, inhaling deeply as she attempted to steady her breathing. She hadn't wanted to mention to Spencer the fact that her heart felt like it was racing, beating wildly in her chest, because she knew she'd panic, and she might insist that she get checked out by a doctor. What was wrong with her? _Had_ Jake done something to her like Ezra thought?

She thought back over the night's events, trying to determine when something could have happened. The last thing she had consumed was the glass of punch that Jake had given her. Hannah had poured some kind of alcohol into it, Aria wasn't sure what it had been. Could she be feeling this way as a result of that? But everyone had drunk from it, and they all seemed okay except her. Could Jake have put something into the glass before he even handed it to her?

Aria shook her head, refusing to believe that he would do that. _He's a good guy_, she whispered to herself. Then what was going on with her? She definitely didn't feel like her normal self. Her mind raced over what had just happened. The situation was bad, but things could easily have been far worse. If Ezra hadn't found them when he did, if he hadn't interrupted them, who knows what would have happened. She had felt powerless to stop him, as if she had no control over her own body. She felt a chill deep inside at the idea of being so helpless.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the shrill chirp of her phone. Unzipping her purse, she pulled it out noticing that the caller ID was blocked. A sense of dread washed over her, knowing before she even read the message, who it would be from.

**Unknown: Poor Aria. You need to be more careful. Juggling two men at once can be more dangerous than any drug. Kisses - A**

All the blood drained from Aria's face, her body sagging against the wall. A suddenly frightening thought occurred to Aria. _It wasn't Jake that drugged me, it was A!_


End file.
